


Ветеринары. Экстернат

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [9]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Спин-офф к "Ветеринарам". Лучше читать после ознакомления с основной историей.Яшка Фадеев — лучший друг Эдика Хинова, героя основной истории цикла "Ветеринары". "Экстернат" — это рассказ о том, как Яшка докатился до такой жизни.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.

Про поход в лес с палатками Яшка услышал от Стаса. Они встретились в баре неподалёку от Яшкиной подработки, и тогда-то Стас впервые упомянул возможность поездки. Говорил он туманно и неопределённо, но Яшка уже научился отслеживать такие вот ничего вроде бы не значащие разговорчики. Например, однажды после подобного разговора они отправились под Новый год в ювелирный магазинчик. Точно так же, с независимым и, казалось бы, равнодушным видом, Стас предложил сходить на двойное свидание. Яшкина задница до сих пор это «двойное свидание» помнила. Пришли они со Стасом в клуб вдвоём, ушли — тоже, но в таком дичайшем состоянии, что чуть на улице не трахнулись. Слишком холодно ещё было, чтоб на улице, — скептично поправил сам себя Яшка. Всего лишь начало мая, ночи ещё прохладные. А вот когда наступит лето...

Спрашивая мнение Яшки о поездке, Стас вёл себя странно. Предлагать-то предлагал, но смотрел с таким видом, будто его заставляли это предложение делать, ну вот словно кто-то с дулом пистолета у его виска стоял. Словно ему не хотелось никуда ехать. А Яшка же ведь... Блин, на самом деле, он был бы рад любой возможности провести время со Стасом наедине. Ну или не совсем наедине — как он понял, поездка намечается в группе, но всё-таки!

Это Эдику хорошо, он со своим Хлебниковым в одной квартире живёт, а у Яшки такой роскоши никогда не было. Стас снимал квартиру в центре, жил там один, встречались они с Яшкой два-три раза в неделю, в квартире, на дискотеках или вот как сейчас, по внезапному звонку, но жить у себя... Нет, жить у себя Стас ему никогда не предлагал.

— А сам ты хочешь ехать? — наконец озвучил свои подозрения Яшка.

— Ну а почему нет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стас. И не ответил ни фига, получается.

— Не представляю тебя на природе, — признался Яшка. — С чего вообще такая идея возникла? У вас там в клинике снова какое-то массовое мероприятие?

Прошлой весной Стас зазвал его на вечеринку за городом, на дачу какого-то бизнесмена. Яшка там спел пару песен под гитару и чуть не упился банановым пуншем. Как потом выяснилось, то была дача директора ветеринарной клиники, в которой Стас подрабатывал.

— Нет, — сказал Стас и отвёл глаза в сторону. — Никакого массового мероприятия. Просто меня спросили, могу ли я поехать...

Яшка внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Наконец их взгляды встретились. Стас нахмурился и выдал правду:

— Эта зараза сказала, что ты не согласишься.

Ах, тогда понятно, отчего он такой после работы нервный и вздрюченный. «Эта зараза» — это Хлебников. Значит, предложение исходило от него. И он снова поймал Стаса на слабо.

— Вы на что-то поспорили? Не понимаю, — продолжал выспрашивать Яшка.

Хлебников — это не страшно. Правда, личную неприязнь между ним и Стасом Яшка объяснить никак не мог, её стоило принять и смириться. Ну вот бывает такое, что люди друг другу не нравятся. Хлебников шутник и язва, как Эдик с ним уживается, непонятно. Стас от Хлебникова регулярно лез на стенку, он вообще был вспыльчивым типом, Хлебников это знал и пользовался этим знанием себе в удовольствие. Положа руку на сердце, Яшка считал Константина Николаевича прикольным мужиком, но своё мнение всегда держал при себе: Стасу так спокойнее.

— Так зачем нам ехать за город? — спросил он, всё ещё не понимая, хочет ехать туда сам Стас или нет. В его представлении, Сакаков был типично городским жителем. Досуг его составляли клубные вечеринки, кино и походы по магазинам за брендовыми шмотками. Да, в свободное от работы время Стас одевался стильно и со вкусом, увидишь такого и на слюну изойдёшь, никогда не подумаешь, что профессор. Ему бы на обложку журнала, «Топ сто» или какой-нибудь «Сити стайл» — время от времени думал Яшка. Палатки, костёр и природа? Нет, образ Сакакова с этим времяпрепровождением откровенно не вязался.

— Чтобы ваш выпуск отметить, — сказал Стас.

В ожидании заказа он уже давно гонял по столешнице солонку, перекатывая её со стороны в сторону. Внимание Стаса было целиком отдано этому занятию, на Яшку он поглядывал лишь время от времени. Наконец Яшке это надоело, и он отнял солонку, чтобы поставить её на место. Их со Стасом пальцы на пару секунд соприкоснулись. Стас тут же вскинул предупреждающий взгляд. Да-да, никаких «гейских штучек» на людях в цивильном обществе, Яшка это помнил.

— Поедем, — ответил он, как ни в чём не бывало. Держать лицо он научился во время общения со Стасом. Частенько ему приходилось делать что-то, что сам бы он никогда, но чувствовал, что это нужно сделать, потому что Стас не будет поступать так...

Например, на том же самом двойном свидании. Когда Яшка начал Стаса под столом по бедру гладить, продолжая разговаривать и улыбаться той брюнеточке... Блин, да раньше Яшка бы душу продал за такую шикарную тёлку: грудь, глаза, ноги — всё при ней было. Но теперь ему хотелось только Стаса. И когда он видел, как тот лезет к своей пассии, у Яшки внутри желчь вскипала. А уж когда увидел, что Стас её целовать собирается... В общем, ладно. Не о том речь.

— Экзамены у нас в июне, — сказал Яшка. — Значит, поездку на конец месяца планируете? Это хорошо, уже тепло будет. А палатки где возьмём?

Стас дёрнул плечом, мол, не знаю.

— Для начала, нужно будет утрясти с расписанием в клинике и взять пару отгулов в учебной части.

Яшка покивал. Ему тоже нужно будет договориться на работе. И всё-таки как это невероятно звучало — они со Стасом поедут в поход. Яшка никогда в походах не был, разве что пару раз в школе, так разве это считается? Посиделки у костра, песни под гитару и печёная картошка — вот и всё, что ему запомнилось.

Им принесли заказ, пиццу и пиво: пшеничное нефильтрованное Стасу и тёмное медовое Яшке. Какое-то время они молча ели. Стас отдал Яшке свой последний кусок пиццы, сказал, будто больше не хочет. Когда Яшка отправился в уборную, то скинул Хинову сообщение: «Ты хоть палатки умеешь ставить?»

«Ты едешь?» — пришло в ответ. «Конечно, еду!» — ответил Яшка. «Здорово!!!» — написал Хинов с кучей восклицательных знаков.

Здорово, значит? Яшку немного смущало то, что они едут вчетвером. У них со Стасом сложились некоторые особенности в общении и поведении. В цивильном обществе они вели себя, как простые знакомые, и Яшка не знал, как им вести себя при Хлебникове и Эдике. Эдик ведь в курсе был. И, судя по приглашению, Хлебников — тоже. Был бы он оптимистом, сказал бы, что они разберутся по ходу пьесы, но последний год и сложные отношения с мужчиной старше него научили Яшку оценивать реальные шансы и просчитывать перспективы. Так что будущее было довольно туманно.

— Я уж думал, куда ты пропал, — сказал Стас, когда он вернулся за столик. — Хотел за тобой идти.

Яшка дёрнул краем рта, слегка улыбаясь. Сейчас рано было о поездке волноваться, сейчас ему хотелось другого, особенно в преддверии конца рабочей недели и после вкусной еды.

— Чем ты завтра занят? — спросил он вместо этого.

Стас пронзил его понимающим взглядом.

— В клинику с утра...

— А... — Яшка понял, что раз Стасу завтра на работу, то теперь нужно отыграть назад... — Ну значит в друго...

— Поехали ко мне? — одновременно с ним произнёс Стас.

Непонятно, с чего это он? Обычно в таких случаях он давал Яшке от ворот поворот.

— Поехали, — живо вцепился Яшка в предложение.

Похоже, удастся остаться у Стаса на ночь. Это было здорово. Они уже неделю не были вместе, поэтому изголодавшееся воображение стало рисовать Яшке радужные картины совместно проведённого вечера, но Стас не был бы Стасом, если бы даже здесь не умудрился испортить ему всю малину.

— Скоро тебе придётся к экзаменам готовиться, так что видеться мы будем реже, — сказал он.

Яшка скривился. Увы, от реальности никуда не денешься. Он — студент, Станислав Юрьевич Сакаков — его преподаватель, и об их отношениях в курсе только от силы пара людей. Стас свою ориентацию скрывал настолько хорошо, что никто даже из его близкого окружения, коллег на работе и многочисленных студентов не догадывался о том, что ему могут нравиться парни. Интересно, что в Яшке было такого особенного, что на нём выдержка Сакакова пошла трещинами, и он изменил своим обычным привычкам, дал ему понять, что у него к Яшке интерес?.. Яшка твердил себе, что ему очень-очень повезло. Поэтому на мелкие неурядицы в их отношениях он закрывал глаза. Тем более, Стаса всё устраивало. А если что Фадееву не нравится, то это проблемы только Фадеева. Яшка старался не слишком приседать на нервы Стасу, всегда терпел до последнего. Пару раз это выливалось в разборки с маханием кулаками и выяснением отношений, но в целом всё было хо-ро-шо. Хорошо у них всё было, и точка. Яшка Эдику так и сказал, когда у них был разговор по душам пару месяцев назад.

Выходя из кафешки, Яшка подавил внезапный порыв взять Стаса за руку. Во-первых, Стас бы не понял; ему это не понравилось бы. Во-вторых, держаться за руки было глупо и по-бабски. В-третьих... Яшка вздохнул. В-третьих, надо подождать до квартиры Стаса. Уж там-то они и за руки подержатся, и кое-чем посерьёзней займутся. Судя по всему, Стас сегодня в настроении, вон какие взгляды на него кидал весь вечер, у Яшки внутри аж всё сжималось от предвкушения. Жалко, что сегодня они не на мотоцикле поедут, а на автобусе. Общественный транспорт — это такая тоска.

***  
Из-за одной лишней четвёрки по вирусологии Яшке не дали повышенной стипендии, но, честно говоря, ему было на это наплевать. Поездка близилась с каждым днём, отдых на природе, Стас и он — вдвоём, на целых три дня и две ночи, да это просто сказка какая-то! Никаких тебе подработок, никакой зубрёжки, лекций и практических занятий! И Стас рядом. Не уезжает на дежурства в клинику, не тратит время на отработку долгов со студентами, не ездит по барам, не знакомится там с девицами. Яшка, кстати, не мог понять, для чего Стасу эти ничего не значащие знакомства? Что они ему дают? Судя по тому, как они проводили время наедине, Стасу нравились парни. Похоже, что длительных отношений с женщинами у него никогда не было, а все знакомства были поверхностными и заканчивались чуть ли не там же, где и начинались. Скорее всего, с женщинами Сакаков общался исключительно для того, чтобы поддерживать свой образ гетеросексуала в глазах других людей. Яшка всё понимал и не имел ничего против. Правда, порой Сакаков заходил в своих играх далеко. Яшку это бесило. Он сознавал своё бессилие, понимал, что, если Стасу захочется более глубоких отношений с девушкой, Яшка заменить её никак не сможет. Он — не девушка, даже близко нет. Нет в нём ни жеманности, ни аккуратности, ни обходительности. Просто обычный парень. Год на складе проработал, мышцы накачал. Рыжий, веснушчатый. Умеет петь, потому что голос благодаря внеклассным занятиям и отцу-солисту поставлен хорошо. И... И всё. Нет у Яшки Фадеева ничего такого, на что бы мог повестись молодой профессор Сакаков Станислав Юрьевич. Так что Яшка понимал, что их отношения могли закончиться в любой момент. Можно сказать, даже был готов к этому... И решил брать от этих отношений всё, что можно, пока они есть.

***  
В поход он взял гитару. Подумалось, что можно будет попеть вечером у костра. Да и Эдик сказал, что было бы неплохо. Яшка в этом вопросе на него ориентировался. По словам Хинова, тот раньше каждый год с семьёй или школьными друзьями выбирался куда-нибудь на природу. Ну вот и хорошо. Хоть кто-то из них будет опытный, а то Яшка хоть и чувствовал энтузиазм по поводу предстоящего отдыха, никогда в походы не ходил. Но надо же когда-нибудь начинать, верно? Тем более, когда любимый человек рядом... Любимый человек?.. Яшка не решался пока что окончательно «влюбляться», старался убеждать себя в том, что их отношения не настолько близкие. Хотя как узнаешь, сильно ли они близкие или не очень? Где та тонкая грань, которая отделяет эти два понятия? От Стаса его вело со страшной силой, до полного одурения. Сильней, чем от девчонок. Однако с девчонками Яшка ещё так плотно, как с Сакаковым не общался. В смысле, не спал с ними. Так что как знать, быть может, если бы у него выгорело с той лаборанточкой с практики на первом курсе, ещё неизвестно, был бы Яшка со Стасом сейчас или нет? Подобные мысли утешали, потому что влюбиться — это, в понимании Яшки, было навсегда, на всю жизнь. И это, если поразмыслить, было немного страшно. А вдруг не сложится? А вдруг разбегутся? И как ему дальше жить одному? Нет уж, пусть всё идёт, как идёт, не нужно забегать вперёд и навешивать ярлыки на свою жизнь.

С Эдиком и Константином Николаевичем Яшка встретился на вокзале за полчаса до отхода поезда. А Стас опаздывал. Яшка уже подумал, что тот передумал и решил не ехать, Хлебников на этот случай сказал, что Сакакову в таком случае придётся ехать самому без них на следующей электричке через пару часов, и Яшка уже всерьёз прикидывал, ехать ли ему с Эдиком или остаться и подождать Стаса, а то и вовсе не ехать, оставить Эдика с Хлебниковым вдвоём, пусть себе отдыхают на природе. Чего там Яшка один делать будет? Глаза им мозолить? Вот ещё. Судя по взглядам, которые они друг на друга кидали, Яшка совершенно чётко мог сказать о том, что они друг к другу испытывали. Примерно то же он чувствовал к Стасу, разве что открыто никогда не демонстрировал.

Наконец за пять минут до отправления электрички появился Стас. Запыхавшийся, какой-то встрёпанный, он, похоже, бежал по эскалатору в метро, чтобы успеть. Хлебников смерил его выразительным взглядом и сказал:

— Я уж было подумал, что ты решил заплатить штраф.

— Штраф? — спросил Яшка.

— Мы договорились, что если кто-то откажется ехать, то платит штраф, — скривившись, кисло пояснил Стас.

Хлебников расплылся в широкой улыбке. Эдик смотрел на них и покачивал головой.

Так вот как Хлебников заставил Стаса поехать? Он поистине страшный человек! Яшка его даже невольно зауважал. Эдик за спиной Стаса показал Яшке поднятый вверх большой палец. Ну-ну. Великие комбинаторы.

— Ой, ну поехали уже, — фыркнул Стас. — И хватит переглядываться!

— Настоящий препод, — оскалил зубы Яшка в ухмылке. — Затылком видит, чем заняты его студенты!

— Слава богу, я у вас больше ничего не веду, а то понаставил бы пар.

Вот так вот переругиваясь, они отправились к электричке.

Дачников было много, но они умудрились отыскать места и сесть все вместе. Яшка держал гитару в чехле между ног. Инструмент хрупкий, лучше из виду не выпускать. Эдик закинул на полку тяжеленный с виду рюкзак. Похоже, в нём как раз и были палатки, котелок и прочая походная утварь. По здравому размышлению шашлыки было решено заменить колбасой, а из провизии взять с собой несколько пачек супов быстрого приготовления, хлеба и несколько банок тушёнки.

Ехать было долго. По словам Эдика, два часа, не меньше. Ехали они, конечно, не совсем в глушь, Хлебникову были знакомы те места и он сказал, что отлично знает, где можно встать лагерем. И с тропинки не видно будет, и озеро рядом. «И комары», — желчно добавил Стас.

— Ой, точно. А кто-нибудь взял что-то от комаров? — всполошился Эдик.

Стас хмыкнул. Похоже, он один оказался запасливым.

— Да, зимой без комаров было лучше, — с насмешкой сказал Хлебников Эдику.

Тот отчего-то покраснел. Яшка гадал, что бы это значило, и при чём здесь зима.

— Так вы уже там бывали? — спросил он.

Эдик стрельнул на него глазами и промолчал, покраснел ещё больше. Хлебников пояснил:

— У меня там что-то вроде дачи, но в этот раз мы решили провести отдых на природе. Хорошо же на улице, зачем в доме тесниться, тем более, что там всего одна жилая комната.

Эдик отвернулся к окну. Ага, кажется, Яшка начал понимать, в чём дело. Одна жилая комната, разумеется. Вряд ли там две отдельные кровати.

Он улыбнулся:

— Разумеется, Константин Николаевич. Сейчас лето, лучше проведём время на свежем воздухе.

Хлебников слегка поморщился.

— Слушай... Давайте без этих отчеств, пока на отдыхе. А то в вузе я Константин Николаевич, в клинике я Константин Николаевич... Устал уже.

Яшка расплылся в улыбке:

— Тогда просто Константин?

— Пойдёт, — Хлебников выглядел довольным. Он даже почему-то пихнул Эдика локтем в бок: — Ну не дуйся.

— Я не дуюсь, — ответил тот, не оборачиваясь.

— Вот и хорошо, — с этими словами Хлебников положил руку поверх Эдикова запястья. Яшка краем глаза успел заметить, как Эдик улыбается, как сплетаются их пальцы и... Отвернулся. Ух. Они со Стасом бы так никогда. И вряд ли Стасу это понравится. Он почувствовал, как машинально пригибает голову в ожидании чего-то... Грома и молнии. Но ничего не случилось. Стас сидел, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди и привалившись к окну. Вроде бы, даже спал. Хлебников держал руку Эдика в своей руке и время от времени поглаживал большим пальцем его запястье. Жест был чисто машинальным, они даже не смотрели друг на друга. Народу в электричке было немного, в их сторону никто не пялился. Когда по вагону пошли контролёры, чтобы проверить билеты, Эдик отнял руку первым и полез в нагрудный карман за студенческим. Яшка осторожно выдохнул. Подобные мелочи отчего-то заставляли его нервничать. В обществе не принято, чтобы парни за руки держались, и всё тут.

— Я сейчас приду, — сказал ему Стас, осторожно погладив его по ноге — Яшка чуть не взвился от неожиданности. Стас поднялся и прошёл в тамбур, покурить. Курил он редко, крайне редко. Как он сам говорил, к никотину у него привыкания нет, просто нравится сам факт курения. Поэтому покупал себе только дорогие сигариллы с ароматическим табаком.

Хлебников проводил его пристальным взглядом в спину, но ничего не сказал, хотя наверняка мог бы проехаться по вреду для здоровья или, чего доброго, загрязнению окружающей среды.


	2. Часть 2

***  
Они вышли на полустанке с названием станции, написанном белой краской на железной вывеске, висевшей на одном гвозде, спустились по выщербленной бетонной лестнице с ржавыми металлическими перилами и ступили на узкую тропинку, по которой можно было идти только гуськом. Яшка во все глаза смотрел по сторонам. Трава уже вымахала почти по пояс, несмотря на то, что от лета ещё и месяца не прошло. Солнце припекало, с цветка на цветок перепархивали бабочки и шмели, напряжённо и громко стрекотали кузнечики. Яшка аж затормозил невольно. Тут даже воздух был не такой, как в городе, дышалось легко и хотелось дышать ещё и ещё, до головокружения.

— Ах, лето, — восхищённо протянул он.

Вот теперь он и взаправду чувствовал, что год учёбы остался позади, что пыльные учебники и лекции, написанные корявым почерком, можно забыть, что...

Стас, спустившийся с полустанка последним, подошёл к Яшке и опустил ему руку на плечо.

— Ты идёшь? — спросил он.

Яшка обернулся; губы Стаса изгибала еле заметная улыбка, а в глазах светилось что-то... Удовольствие?

— Иду, — с трудом справившись с собой, ответил Яшка. Такого вот Стаса хотелось облапить и прижать к себе. Но не при всех же. Помимо Хлебникова с Эдиком тут были и другие люди, дачники с сумками и рюкзаками. Незачем перед ними выставлять напоказ свои отношения. А вот когда они окажутся наедине в палатке... Яшка мотнул головой, стараясь на время выкинуть из головы горячие мысли, и поспешил нагонять Эдика. Рюкзак у того был таким огромным, что практически закрывал его по самую макушку. Настоящий походный рюкзак, короче. У Хлебникова с собой была сумка — наверняка с вещами и продуктами. Яшка тоже нёс спортивный баул, набитый едой и сменной одеждой. Эдик несколько раз напомнил ему, что нужно взять полотенце. Ведь они планировали разбить палатки возле лесного озера и купаться. Прогноз погоды утверждал, что их ждут исключительно солнечные дни. И это было хорошо.

В дальнем кармане сумки у Яшки были припрятаны смазка с презервативами. Они же со Стасом ночевать будут вместе. Неизвестно, захочет ли Стас заниматься этим на природе, но Яшке бы этого хотелось. И пусть изначально они собирались всего лишь отдохнуть. Случиться могло всё, что угодно.

— Мы в детстве часто бегали туда купаться, — долетел до Яшки голос Хлебникова. — Местные редко туда ходили, а частники — те больше к реке, что в другой стороне находится. Там лучше дорога, и можно подъехать на машине. Я последний раз был здесь года четыре назад. Вот и посмотрим, что изменилось.

Тропинка проходила больше по лесополосе, её пересекали другие такие же тропки, которые тянулись от садоводств и уходили глубже в лес. Миновали деревеньку. И, кажется, коровник. И поле, на котором росла какая-то культура — то ли картошка, то ли капуста, издалека Яшка не разглядел, да и не приглядывался. У него разбегались глаза, хотелось увидеть всё и сразу. Кроны берёз, под которыми они проходили, редкие облака высоко в небе, похожие на мазки белой кистью, траву, шелковистую и сочно-зелёную. Неожиданно в траве промелькнуло что-то яркое.

— Земляника?! — сказал Яшка, притормозив. Ягоды были вытянутые и с одного бока недоспелые, а на вкус кисловатые. Но это была настоящая земляника! Яшка постарался взять себя в руки, отряхнул колени, поправил сумку и футляр с гитарой и отправился нагонять остальных.

Теперь он шёл в конце, обгонять Стаса не хотелось. Яшка смотрел на его спину, и длинные ноги, и на задницу, обтянутую тёмной джинсой, чего уж скрывать, тоже смотрел. Сумку Стас нёс на одном плече, оголённый локоть выглядывал из рубашки с коротким рукавом. Яшка не сводил взгляда с напряжённого бицепса, исчезающего под одеждой, и чуть было не споткнулся на кочке. Вот уж было некстати пропахать носом землю и уронить инструмент. Нужно было взять себя в руки. И Яшка всерьёз собирался это сделать. В первую очередь они отдыхать приехали, а не чего-то там. Вот.

Дошли за полчаса. Деревья расступились, и Яшкиным глазам открылся вид с невысокого пригорка на озеро. Дальний берег был где-то в полукилометре от них, а ближний, изрытый песчаными бухточками и кое-где поросший мелким кустарником, был так близко, что рукой подать. Только спуститься по крутой каменистой тропке мимо скрюченных деревьев, и всё, можно купаться.

— Дно здесь илистое и глубокое, так что нырять не советую, — предупредил Хлебников.

Яшка послушно кивнул. Он плавать не особо умел, так только, на мелководье мог повозиться. А вот Эдик плавал, как рыба, судя по его рассказам. Вот бы они с Хлебниковым подольше времени проводили в воде, оставив их со Стасом наедине...

— Отлично, — сказал Стас, приподняв тёмные очки и, прищурившись, глядя на безоблачное небо. — Можно позагорать.

— Сперва палатки поставим, — осадил его Хлебников. — Вон там, невдалеке можно.

Эдик направился в указанную сторону, на ходу выпутываясь из лямок своего рюкзака.

— Костя, поможешь? — спросил он, раскатывая первую палатку под берёзами.

— А эти пусть сами свою устанавливают, — ехидно проговорил Хлебников.

— Да сейчас, как же! — тут же завёлся Сакаков.

— Достаточно того, что мы для вас её тащили!

— Тащил Эдик, а не ты! — парировал Сакаков.

Яшка смотрел на этот балаган и старался не засмеяться. Взрослые люди, а дурачатся, как мальчишки.

— Давайте я дров для костра поищу? — предложил Яшка. — А вы нам с палаткой поможете.

— Ага, — отозвался Эдик. Он как раз расставлял крепежи и подвязывал к ним тент. — Топорик возьми в рюкзаке.

— Топорик? — удивился Яшка. Нужно ли говорить, что до недавнего времени родители прочили ему карьеру музыканта, так что любая деятельность, способная повредить руки, была ему строго противопоказана. Когда мать узнала, что Яшка наперекор им устроился подрабатывать грузчиком, её чуть удар не хватил. Впрочем, опасения их были беспочвенны, руки Яшка берёг. Хотя бережливость эта теперь ему не нужна... Ну хотя бы струны гитары перебирает без проблем, и ладно.

— Я возьму, — сказал Стас, будто догадавшись о Яшкином замешательстве: с топором тому обращаться не приходилось.

А дальше они отправились искать сухостойные деревца и упавшие ветви. Эдик особо оговорил, что дрова должны быть сухими, так что живое дерево рубить не годилось. Да и топорик для этого был маленький, походный.

***  
Из лесу они натаскали ворох веток и несколько грибов. Стас раскраснелся на свежем воздухе, разулыбался. Тёмные очки сперва на вырез рубашки за дужки прицепил, а после и вовсе в карман убрал. Яшка всё ждал, когда же он решит, что можно снять рубашку, но налетели комары, и они дружно вдвоём со Стасом ломанулись обратно к лагерю.

Палатки уже стояли в отдалении друг от друга и от костра. Невысокие, двускатные, с дополнительным тентом против дождя. С тропинки их было почти не видно, листва кустарника надёжно маскировала стоянку. Хотя, наверное, с воды будет заметно, — подумал Яшка. Тем более, вечером, когда костёр разожгут.

Стас звонко прихлопнул комара, присевшего на его шею, коротко буркнул, что лагерь поставили хорошо и полез за аэрозолем. Яшка чувствовал, что Стас чем-то недоволен, но не хотел поддаваться этому настроению. Ему-то было всё классно: озеро, лес, грибы вон... Отдыхать можно, и завтра никуда не надо, можно валяться хоть до обеда.

Он, улыбаясь, похвастался перед Эдиком парой сыроежек и подберёзовиком. Было решено закинуть их в котелок при варке каши.

Потом разжигали костёр. Яшка даже позавидовал Эдику, какой он опытный и всё знает. И костёр с первой спички разжечь может, и палатки устанавливает. Только зависть эта была светлая, ничем не омрачённая. Яшка даже обернулся к Стасу, чтобы поделиться своей радостью с ним: вон как хорошо кругом, солнце, лето, грибы с кашей на обед. Но Стас сидел на поваленном бревне, возился со своим телефоном и ни до чего ему и дела не было. Яшка нахмурился, но долго унывать не смог. У них ещё будет время, ничего. Он подождёт. Не при Эдике же с Хлебниковым им друг с другом общаться-то. Нет, при них было как-то неловко. Даже несмотря на то, что они-то Яшки явно не стеснялись. Смотрели друг на друга по-особому, шутили с намёками. Даже прикасались друг к другу. Яшка в который раз замечал, как рука Хлебникова слишком долго задерживается на плече Эдика. Или как Эдик в ответ улыбается и обязательно старается к Хлебникову прислониться или хоть краем руки задеть, проходя мимо. Нет, наблюдать за ними двумя было интересно. Но вместе с интересом Яшка ощущал лёгкую зависть — почему эти двое могут, а им со Стасом нельзя? Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос он знал. Скорее всего, Эдик с Константином рады тому, что могут на людях выказывать свои чувства. А Стас эти чувства пытается скрыть. Потому и не посмотрит в сторону Яшки лишний раз, и слова доброго не скажет. Сидит молча, своими делами занимается, в телефоне роется, журнальчик почитывает. Тем же самым он мог бы и дома заниматься. Зачем вообще соглашался тогда на природу выезжать? Неужели действительно повёлся на то дурацкое пари?

Такие вот мысли посещали Яшку время от времени. Наверное, к вечеру это сказалось на выборе песен, которые он начал петь, аккомпанируя себе на гитаре. Особо не старался, кстати, играть. Так просто, два-три аккорда по нотам раскладывал, пел медленную и печальную лирику о бессмертной любви да о тяжёлой жизни.

Наверное поэтому спать решили идти довольно скоро. Яшка хмуро думал о том, что подпортил этими песнями всем настроение. Во всяком случае, Эдик с Константином забрались в свою палатку быстро и молча. Стас тоже притих. Уселся на бревне у потухающих углей и всё на небо смотрел. Небо, кстати, с вечера постепенно заволокло тёмными тучами, да и прохладно стало. Небось, в рубашке было холодно. Когда Яшка спросил Стаса, думает ли он идти спать, тот ответил, что позже. И добавил, чтобы Яшка ложился, если хочет.

Ну вот и как с ним быть после этого? Яшка ушёл в палатку в совершенно упадническом настроении. Стаса не было долго. Уже сквозь сон Яшка услышал, как тот заползает в палатку и укладывается в собственный спальник.

— Стас... — негромко окликнул Яшка.

— Разбудил?

— Да нет, ничего. Я не спал... — Яшка облизнул разом пересохшие губы. От близости Стаса его начало коротить. Тем более, сейчас, в укромной темноте палатки, на природе, где деревья дышат ветром и... да к чёрту деревья и всю эту романтику! Яшка схватил Стаса за руку. — Давай сейчас, а!

— Что? Здесь? Да ты сдурел, — Стас вывернул предплечье из его пальцев. — Спать, и никаких «давай».

Яшку будто физически обдало холодом. Так его ещё не отшивали. Что-то нужно было сделать. Яшка ошибся. Что бы придумать? Но ничего не придумывалось. Поэтому он жалобно прошептал:

— Ладно... Извини.

Стас на несколько секунд замер, будто сказать что-то хотел. Или ждал от Яшки чего-то ещё. Но, видимо, не дождался, потому что быстро отмер от своей странной неподвижности и принялся быстро залезать в свой спальник. Потом повернулся к Яшке спиной, укутался с головой и глухо проговорил:

— Спокойной ночи.

Яшка даже не смог ему ответить. Он тоже повернулся к Стасу спиной и зажмурился. Сон куда-то ушёл, и Яшка долго-долго лежал, прислушиваясь к ночной тишине.

***  
За всё время их общения со Стасом Яшка не раз срывался. Делал что-то «не так». Допускал ошибки, за которые после себя корил и ругал. Не мог сдержать характер, хотя и старался каждый раз до последнего. Он знал, что в отношениях каждый чем-то жертвует. Верил в это. И жертвовал. Потому что отношения же.

Ну, то есть как «отношения»? Они же вроде как встречались, верно? Пусть иногда, не чаще двух раз в неделю. Пусть по секрету ото всех знакомых — об отношениях с парнем не принято кричать на каждом углу. Но, если призадуматься, то у них друг перед другом не было никаких обязательств и обещаний, так стоит ли называть то, что происходило между ними, «отношениями»? Да они просто проводили друг с другом время, и только. И, может, Яшкина то была вина, что он подсел на Стаса, сам того не замечая, а когда понял, то было уже поздно что-то менять: сколько не дёргайся на крючке, тот только сильнее в тебя вопьётся. Яшка понимал, что его проблемы — это только его проблемы, и со Стасом старался общаться ровно и спокойно. Не требовать больше, чем требует он, не переводить общение на более близкий уровень, не заострять в разговорах внимание на разнице в социальном статусе и заработке, не... Короче, Яшка много чего вычитал в интернете, когда всесторонне изучал вопрос разницы в возрасте и положении между двумя партнёрами, так что впору было уже самому советы давать и других консультировать. Но... Гром всё-таки грянул в конце сентября.

В августе Яшка ушёл с подработки. Если летом ещё можно было по ночам работать грузчиком, то во время учёбы подобная работа становилась проблематичной. Ему и так весь прошлый год еле-еле удавалось совмещать заработок с учёбой, а в этом учебном году обещали больше специальных предметов и практики. Не погуляешь. В принципе, работая на складе, Яшка уже добился, чего хотел. Родители наконец поняли, что ни в какую консерваторию он идти не собирается, и вроде как примирились с его решением. Яшка был горд тем, что доказал свою самостоятельность и отстоял себя. Всю неделю ходил счастливый и довольный. И когда мать как бы между делом позвонила ему и спросила, не хочет ли он поработать курьером в одном издательстве вместо того, чтобы по ночам колбасу грузить, Яшка, недолго думая, согласился.

Смена работы совпала с началом учёбы. Новые предметы, новые преподаватели, старые приятели, вернувшиеся с каникул и отдыха. Когда Стас позвонил в конце первой учебной недели и хмурым голосом признался, что не сможет прийти на встречу, Яшка даже вздохнул с облегчением. Он и сам был выжат как лимон, так чего уж говорить о Стасе. Наверняка первокурсники вымотали все нервы. Да ещё в деканате составили дурацкое расписание? Яшка не смог со Стасом встретиться, но зато вечером в пятницу они проболтали допоздна.

На следующей неделе Яшка чуть на стенку не полез, когда увидел Стаса на перерыве между занятиями. Тот стоял в толпе студентов и о чём-то беседовал с заместителем декана. А Яшка вместе со своими одногруппниками шёл мимо, в соседний корпус, на лекции, что должны были начаться через пять минут. И так ему захотелось всё бросить и подойти. Поздороваться. Да хотя бы просто в глаза посмотреть.

Яшка прошёл мимо, а Стас в его сторону даже головы не повернул. И это было просто ужасно, Яшка после на лекциях сидел смурной и недовольный, вертел под партой телефон, всё не решаясь набрать сообщение. Наконец к перерыву решился и предложил Стасу встретиться на днях.

Они договорились на дискотеку в четверг. А накануне Стас попросил встречу перенести. На субботу. Но в субботу у Яшки уже была запланирована подработка, внеочередная и перспективная. Шутка ли, вместо курьера попробоваться помощником верстальщика. Яшка понятия не имел, что от него потребуется, но шанс этот упустить никак не мог.

Сентябрь проходил мимо и приближался к своему концу. Как-то в пятницу от Стаса пришло лаконичное сообщение: время и адрес. И Яшка понял, что если он не приедет, то Стас будет развлекаться один. Один, без него. Сколько можно! Яшка постарался разобраться с работой побыстрее. Он написал, что приедет. И действительно собирался приехать к указанному времени, но пришлось задержаться буквально на полчаса. Какие-то дурацкие полчаса, подумать только!

Когда Яшка влетел в полупустой зал и замер на краю танцпола, то сразу их увидел. Стаса и какую-то блондинку. Они сидели за ближайшим столиком и вели себя, будто парочка. По крайней мере, так казалось. Они оба были такие красивые, так гармонично смотрелись вместе. Незнакомую блондинку Яшка тут же возненавидел.

Вот Стас что-то проговорил и улыбнулся. У Яшки сердце заныло от его улыбки. Девица рассмеялась, блеснув ровными зубами. Поправила прядь волос, убрала их за ухо небрежным жестом, наклонилась к Стасу и поцеловала его в губы. А Стас погладил её по щеке и продлил поцелуй, сделав его затяжным и томным.

У Яшки потемнело в глазах. Реально потемнело. И ещё провал в памяти случился. Потому что он не помнил, как шагал через весь танцпол к этим двоим. И как схватил Стаса за грудки, как врезал ему, — тоже не помнил. Пришёл в себя уже, когда Стас отлетел к соседнему столику, неловко хватаясь за пластиковые стулья. Девица вскочила и что-то заверещала. Костяшки пальцев у Яшки болели. Он встал над Стасом и, запинаясь, смог выговорить только:

— Ты!.. — больше слов было не собрать, Яшку трясло.

— Совсем сдурел? — ответил ему вопросом Стас. Он так и сидел на полу, задрав голову. Не спешил подниматься.

Яшка не соображал; может, и правда, сдурел. Обида в нём была такая жгучая, что даже вид ошеломлённого Стаса, сидящего у его ног, не мог успокоить.

Девица сказала что-то ещё, а после неуверенно вылезла из-за столика и убежала. Яшка едва посмотрел в её сторону. А вот то, что к ним направились официант с охранником, — заметил.

— Знаешь, она сама ко мне подсела, — сказал вдруг Стас. — Фадеев, а ты что подумал? — добавил он.

Яшка выдрал из цепких рук охранника собственный локоть. Чёрт, да не устраивать же здесь драку, и в самом деле.

— А что ты с нею тогда?.. — обвиняюще выпалил Яшка, с каждой минутой всё больше и больше чувствуя себя идиотом. С какой стати он накинулся на Стаса? Вёл себя... Блин, да он повёл себя, будто ревнивый муж, которому жена изменила. — Бля-я... — протянул Яшка.

Стас осторожно прижал к скуле ладонь и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Фадеев...

Охранник схватился за Яшку посильнее, одной рукой за шиворот, другой — за руку. И куда-то потащил. К заднему выходу.

Яшка шёл, не сопротивляясь, и костерил себя на все лады. Идиот. Дурак. Да разве он имел право? Разве нельзя было подойти к ситуации как-то более цивилизованно? Да захочет ли Стас с ним вообще общаться? А ведь они так давно не виделись. Почти месяц не виделись. Какой он идиот.

Его выпихнули на улицу, но Яшка этого будто не заметил и на ругань охранника не отреагировал. Обогнул блеснувшую в свете фонаря лужу и направился искать выход с маленькой улочки на большой проспект. В куртке беззвучно зазудел телефон. Яшка со стыдом увидел на экране «Сакаков С.» и отключил трубку.

Ну что он Стасу скажет? Вот, правда, что? Прости, приревновал? Я думал, ты мне изменяешь? Ой, смешно. К тому же, Яшка читал про такое в интернете, знал, что можно делать, а что нельзя, если он хочет сохранить отношения. Ревность свою надо засунуть куда подальше. Стас ничего такого не делал, это баба к нему клеилась, а не он к ней. Но больше всего Яшка был в шоке не от внезапной блондинки, а от своих собственнических замашек, которые проявились непонятно из-за чего. Ведь они со Стасом... Они и парой-то не были. Так просто, встречались иногда. По договорённости. Ну и сексом занимались, если Стас приглашал Яшку к себе. Но никаких обещаний не давали, о верности не договаривались... И, страшно сказать, вот до сегодняшнего момента Яшку это устраивало. Успокаивало. Мол, раз нет никаких обещаний, то можно в любой момент на попятный пойти. Прекратить встречаться с парнем. Переключиться обратно на девочек. Никаких обязательств, полная свобода.

А вон оно как вышло.

Яшке захотелось сесть под ближайшим фонарём и брошенным псом завыть с тоски. Хотел свободы? Получай свободу. Он прямо нутром чуял, что если сейчас включит обратно телефон и перезвонит, то Стас ему скажет, что всё кончено.

И что тогда? Как же Яшка дальше-то будет? Со своей свободой?

Без Стаса ему не хотелось. Вот вообще никак. Как угодно, только бы с ним. Яшка в своих измышлениях дошёл даже до того, что если бы Стас предложил ему втроём с этой самой блондинкой, ну или если бы Стас поставил условие, что он будет встречаться с кем-то ещё, то Яшка бы со всем этим согласился, хотя внутри в нём всё восставало против мысли о том, что Стаса придётся делить. Вот ведь дурацкая ситуация. Сам свободы хотел без обязательств, а как Стаса с девицей увидел, так взбеленился. Идиот.

По-прежнему не включая телефон, Яшка уполз обратно в общагу зализывать свои моральные раны и полночи проворочался в кровати с боку на бок, представляя, как Стас в понедельник встречает его по дороге в универ и говорит, что между ними всё кончено. Или нет. Между ними ведь ничего не было, поэтому и кончаться нечему. Яшка был для него просто партнёром по сексу. Да к тому же ещё и неопытным. Понятное дело, что рано или поздно Стас захочет прекратить. Не, ну за пару месяцев Яшка кое-чему в плане секса научился... Но... Стас... Возле него Яшка каждый раз чувствовал себя неумехой с дрожащими руками и потными ладонями. Студентом-двоечником. Мальчишкой.

Неужели Стас и правда скажет, что они больше не будут встречаться, потому что Яшка не готов для подобных отношений? Что он незрелый, не подходит ему.

Думать такие мысли было больно, и Яшка упивался этой своей болью, страдая все выходные.

Понедельника он боялся со страшной силой. И совершенно напрасно, как оказалось. На включённом телефоне не оказалось сообщений, Стас не поджидал его на проходной в универе, не искал на перерывах между занятиями. Должно быть, ждал, что Яшка предпримет дальше. Должно быть, так.

Надо было извиниться. Пальцы дрожали, когда Яшка брался за телефон, чтобы залезть в список абонентов и позвонить. Самые страшные секунды Яшка пережил, слушая в трубке пустые гудки. Боялся, что Стас не захочет с ним разговаривать. А когда услышал его вопросительное «да», то хватанул побольше воздуха и начал извиняться. Яшка извинялся долго, запинаясь и мямля, просил прощения, говорил, что «всё не так понял» и «не то подумал» и «должен извиниться за свои мысли» — короче, нёс какую-то чепуху. А когда выдохся, то услышал:

— Из-за тебя меня вызывали в учебную часть. Спрашивали, какой я пример студентам подаю. Предлагали взять отгул.

У Яшки внутри всё оборвалось: неужто кто-то узнал об их отношениях? Их кто-то увидел? Стаса могут выгнать с работы?

— Что случилось? — мертвея, прошептал Яшка.

— Фингал у меня случился, Фадеев! Фингал! По твоей милости! В следующий раз, если надумаешь распускать руки... — Стас замолчал, а Яшка этим воспользовался. Стал заверять, что больше никогда не позволит себе такого поведения и какую-то ещё подобную чепуху гнал.

Весь разговор у них прошёл в таком же ключе. Прощаясь, Стас сказал, что воспользуется предложением проректора, передаст свои группы аспирантам и пару дней отлежится дома. Кажется, его голос звучал уже не так недовольно, как в начале. По крайней мере, он больше не ругался на Яшку. И когда они прощались, и Яшка пожелал Стасу выздоровления, то даже умудрился шутливо съязвить: «Фадеев, где ты видел фингалы, которые бесследно исчезают за пару дней». Фамилию Яшки Стас произносил сварливо, но всё равно Яшка чувствовал, что буря миновала.

Рано радовался. Оказывается, Стас не простил его. Потому что в дальнейшем на все неловкие вопросы о встрече, Яшка получал отказы и отговорки. Мол, «я занят» и «давай посмотрим ближе к концу недели». Каждый отказ заставлял Яшку психовать. Как он ещё следить за Стасом не начал, непонятно. Сдержался. Хотя мысли были. Проследить, с кем Стас встречается и когда. И не завёл ли себе снова кого-нибудь. Блондинку или... Того хуже, блондина. Хорошо, что у Яшки была подработка. После учёбы ему приходилось ехать в издательство, а ведь так велико было искушение дождаться Стаса с работы...

Так вышло, что помирились они случайно, встретившись на свадьбе Михаила Широкова, бизнесмена и директора клиники, в которой работал Хинов, и одной из преподавательниц универа. Яшка попал на свадьбу благодаря Эдику: тот какими-то окольными путями выбил ему приглашение. Ещё и идти уговорил, когда Яшка отказывался. «Бесплатная еда, ты чо, совсем? А ну идём».

Яшка совершенно не ожидал увидеть на праздновании Стаса. А ведь должен был догадаться, что тот там будет. Ведь Стас в клинике Широкова работал терапевтом и, стало быть, тоже должен был оказаться среди приглашённых. Но нет, Яшку волновало лишь одно: не смешно ли он выглядит во взятом напрокат смокинге! Полный подобных сомнений, в загсе он скромно стоял в заднем ряду и слушал марш Мендельсона. Вот дуралей. Нет, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть по сторонам!

Стаса он заметил лишь на даче Широкова, выгрузившись из арендованного для гостей автобуса. И тут же из Яшкиной головы вылетели все мысли кроме одной: до чего же Стас красивый. А когда тот его увидел и направился к нему, то в голове Яшки и вовсе сделалось пусто и гулко. Он перестал себя осознавать, будто оказался во сне. Запомнил только, что сердце в груди трепыхалось, да губы пересохли. Он даже «привет» как следует выговорить не смог. Впрочем, говорить не понадобилось.

Отношения они выяснили там же, на свадьбе. Стас впихнул его в какую-то комнату, захлопнул дверь, и они начали мириться. Яшка знал, что их не слышно: за стенкой громко играла музыка и толпа гостей пьяно и довольно орала «горько». У Стаса был странный взгляд с поволокой и учащённое дыхание. «Может, у тебя уже кто-нибудь появился?» — в какой-то момент спросил он. Яшка в ответ замотал головой и крепче ухватился за Стаса руками.

Свадьбу Яшка запомнил надолго. Если честно, это была лучшая свадьба, на которой ему когда-либо довелось побывать.

Дальше их отношения, — теперь Яшка не стеснялся называть то, что между ними происходит, «отношениями» — пошли ровно и спокойно. То есть, конечно, спокойно со Стасом ему не бывало никогда. Но Яшка теперь был осторожнее, старался не допускать никаких проколов. И ему всё нравилось. То, что получалось. Это было классно. Здорово. Стас рядом — разве нужно что-то ещё?

Подарок на Новый год, совместный поход в кино на боевик, утренние поздравления с праздником первого января по телефону. Яшке казалось, что он очутился в какой-то сказочной стране, где все мечты сбываются.

Нет. Конечно же, нет. Долго такая сказка продлиться не могла. И сегодняшний облом в палатке — лишнее тому доказательство. Яшка в очередной раз ошибся. Наверное, когда критический объём ошибок превысит какой-то внутренний лимит Стаса... между ними всё будет кончено.


	3. Часть 3

***  
Утро было несоразмерно круче, чем вечер. Яшка проснулся в тесных объятиях. Стас во сне выпутался из спальника, обнял его со спины и так крепко прижался, что не выберешься. Ну, допустим, Яшка выбираться и не хотел! Лежал и млел тихонько, слушая щебечущих птиц снаружи. У него затекла нога, но он всё равно не двигался. Знал, что вскоре всё изменится, стоит лишь Стасу проснуться. Увы, так и случилось. Во сне Стас льнул к нему и тянулся, а наяву отталкивал и держал на расстоянии. Такие вот они были разные: Стас и его тело. Но Яшка привык. Держался.

Темп в их маленьком лагере задавал Хлебников. Распоряжался и подгонял Эдика, определяя время завтрака или начало купания. Энергия из Хлебникова била — через край. Стас ворчал, но больше по привычке, кажется. А Яшка ловил каждое его слово, каждый жест и старался угодить. Набрать ромашки и клевера, чтобы заварить чаю? Наверное, Стасу бы понравилось. Сплавать на остров в середине озера? Почему бы и нет. Стас в плавках был просто сногсшибательным. Нет, не так. Он казался оружием массового совращения, и Яшка злился, что любой может на Стаса смотреть и видеть вот эту линию спины, которая совершенно развратно переходит в крепкие поджарые ягодицы, видеть прямой разворот плеч, вздёрнутый подбородок, жилистую шею и выступающее на ней адамово яблоко, рельефно выгнутые ключицы, небольшие ареолы сосков на почти безволосой груди и... И... Почти весь день Яшка провёл в воде, чтобы скрыть, как именно влияет на него Стас. Ничего хорошего не будет, если он станет и дальше возбуждаться при одном взгляде на профессора Сакакова. Яшка то и дело принимался жалеть о том, что согласился на эту поездку. Ничего хорошего от неё не было. Абсолютно.

Вечером — снова песни под гитару у разведённого костра. Дым отпугивал немногочисленных комаров, серыми клубами поднимаясь прямо к звёздному небу. Яшка, задрав голову, думал о спутниках, которые кружатся на орбите планеты, гоня от себя мысли о том, как там, наверху, должно быть, вечно темно и холодно. И одиноко. Песни пелись сами собой. Хлебников сидел на поваленном бревне и с задумчивым видом смотрел в огонь. А Эдик, устроившись на земле, облокачивался о колено Хлебникова и жмурился, будто кот, которого гладят вдоль загривка. И точно, рука Хлебникова то и дело поглаживала его по спине: Яшка заметил еле видное движение пальцев. Ч-чёрт. Почему-то он ощутил иррациональную досаду. Почему Стас не может гладить его так же? Почему их отношения другие? Что ему, Яшке, сделать? Он и так старается предвосхитить любое желание Стаса. Не навязывается. Не выясняет отношения. Не требует ничего, чего бы Стасу не понравилось. И всё равно их жизни вместе не складывались. Не получалось из мешанины их характеров, общения и поступков единого паззла, целой картинки. Чувствовалась фальшивая нотка каждый раз, когда Яшка Стаса не угадывал. Чёрт побери. Чёрт.

При всём при этом Яшка понимал, что он может хоть обстрадаться до потери пульса, но если начнёт при этом трепать Стасу нервы, тот с ним живо распрощается. Да Яшка сам бы себя прекратил уважать, начни он ныть и закатывать истерики, будто баба. Он тоже характер старался держать; всё-таки какая-никакая, а гордость у него имелась. Ну ладно, не гордость, ею можно и поступиться. Он решил назвать то, что останется, чувством собственного достоинства.

Он засмотрелся в темноту. А когда снова посмотрел на Хлебникова с Эдиком, то чуть не сбился с неторопливого ритма, в котором перебирал струны гитары. Эти двое целовались. Эдик запрокинул голову, а Хлебников опирался на его плечи обеими руками, и они целовались. Яшка нашёл где-то в глубине себя ехидную ухмылку и выдавил её наружу. Ну хоть кто-то тут приятно проводит время...

Он сменил тональность и чуть ускорил темп. Эдик что-то шепнул, Хлебников сверкнул глазами и поднялся с бревна.

— Мы пойдём, поплаваем, — сообщил он. — Вода должна быть тёплой.

Ага-ага, как же. «Поплаваем». Ещё днём Эдик с Яшкой обнаружили на острове небольшую песчаную бухточку, скрытую от берега ветвями плакучей ивы. Яшка, как наяву, видел, чем именно сейчас собираются Хлебников с Эдиком в этой бухточке заниматься. Явно не плаванием.

— А я, пожалуй, пойду сегодня спать пораньше, — ответил Стас, тоже поднимаясь. Он швырнул в затухающий костёр сухую веточку, и пламя на мгновение вспыхнуло ярче.

Эдик стянул с себя рубашку одним слитным движением и направился к их с Хлебниковым палатке. Ишь, как заторопился. Яшка вцепился в гитарный гриф, продолжая играть. Собственная игра успокаивала. Ну, немного. У всех всё отлично, только у Яшки хреново. Играй, рыжий. Что ещё тебе остаётся.

Впрочем, хреново стало только сейчас. По крайней мере, начиналось у них всё... Ну, нормально. Сперва — робко и осторожно, а потом — всё быстрее и быстрее, только успевай поворачиваться, в какой-то момент события понеслись, как скорый поезд, и что там мелькало мимо в окне, было не разобрать. Может, у других тоже так? — думал Яшка, трогая пальцами струны гитары. Может, у других тоже не всё гладко бывает.

Вон, приходил же к нему Эдик. Совета спрашивал про себя и Хлебникова. Теперь-то у них всё хорошо, насколько Яшка мог судить. А тогда... Он вспомнил, как и что говорил Хинову. Как старался выглядеть умудрённым опытом. И как, в итоге, наврал.

***  
Меняться они ни фига не менялись. Ага, дал бы ему Стас верховодить, как же.

Вот что по мордам он от Яшки получал — это было. Но Яшке и самому про это было больно вспоминать: в первую очередь, страдало его самолюбие. Он рвал все отношения, бросал и забывал Стаса навсегда, но уже через день они созванивались и друг перед другом извинялись. В первый раз Стас позвонил первым. И где только номер достал? Небось, в учебную часть специально обращался или у старосты группы узнавал. А во второй раз Яшка звонил уже сам. Потому что подсел на Стаса, как на наркотик. Не смог бросить. Хотя каждый раз, когда он видел Стаса с какой-то девицей, внутри у Яшки что-то умирало. Да, были и другие разы, когда Стас при нём встречался с девчонками. Собственно, их общение началось как раз с одного такого раза.

Близняшки числились у Стаса в друзьях. Впрочем, не совсем они были близняшками, просто всегда вместе ходили, причёски в одном стиле носили, да черты лица схожие имели. Яшка познакомился с ними, когда встретил Стаса прошлым летом в ночном клубе.

Тогда он пошёл с парнями со склада отмечать чью-то днюху и совершенно случайно заметил профессора Сакакова за столиком в обнимку с двумя девицами. Профессора! В ночном клубе! Яшка разозлился и из принципа отправился здороваться, лишь бы сделать сомнительную гадость университетскому преподавателю своим присутствием. Мол, как же он перед студентом-то, да с бабами? Вот, небось, психанёт. Авторитет-то весь свой преподавательский растеряет.

Вспоминая об этом, Яшка уже задним числом понимал, что его поступок был сущим ребячеством. Ведь уже тогда начал замечать за Стасом некоторые намёки. В общем, гадость сделать не получилось, Сакаков будто бы даже рад был его увидеть. Представил его своим знакомым подружкам, предложил присоединиться к ним за столиком. Яшка, наглея с каждой минутой, согласился. И потянулось. Слово за слово, взгляды, улыбки, шуточки. Станислав Юрьевич, оказывается, не в рабочей обстановке вёл себя вполне нормально.

Музыка играла довольно громко, и приходилось наклоняться к самому уху собеседника, чтобы что-то сказать. Когда Станислав Юрьевич, — в смысле, Стас, конечно же, — говорил ему что-то, то Яшку потряхивало. Слишком близко. Или слишком странно на это Яшка реагировал? Было непонятно. Обезоруживающая заинтересованность к Стасу и непонятная тяга к нему оказались для Яшки настоящим открытием. Не ожидал он от себя такого, ага. Нет, конечно, можно было попытаться всё списать на соревновательный дух самцов и банальную ревность, но Яшка не успел понапридумывать себе всей этой ерунды — накрыло его быстро и качественно, будто части головоломки сложились и намертво сощёлкнулись в его мозгу. Он ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Они вчетвером болтали о танцах, о разных ночных клубах, о порядках в них, о стоимости выпивки, о том, как часто близняшки и Стас ходят на подобные тусовки. Потом решили наконец-таки отправиться на танцпол и одну из близняшек оставили посидеть с вещами за столиком. Сперва танцевали кружком под что-то быстрое и ритмичное. У Яшки рябило в глазах от мелькания лазерной подсветки: всё увиденное казалось раскадровкой какого-то фильма. Потом диджей пустил медленную композицию, и Яшка понял, что нужно идти обратно за столик, а то и вообще поискать парней со склада и примкнуть к ним. Вернуться, так сказать, с небес на землю. Но Стас поймал его за руку. «Давай с нами», — крикнул он, а близняшка рассмеялась и взяла Яшку за другую руку, притягивая к себе. Яшка и сам не понял, как так всё вышло. Сперва они вдвоём обнимали девчонку, а она крутилась между ними, как юла: то с одним обнимется, то у другого на шее повиснет. Медляк был длинный, романтичный, иностранный. В какой-то момент Яшка повернулся за девчонкой, а она обошла вокруг них со Стасом полукруг, да так и осталась танцевать, извиваясь и держась за Яшкины плечи. А Стас будто невзначай прижался к нему со спины, опустил ладони на бёдра, повёл его под музыку, заставляя отступать и наклоняться вместе с ним, — и всё, Яшка поплыл. Его повело от прикосновений мужского тела так, как никогда не вело от женщин. Он застыл, шокированный, ошеломлённый — не ожидал. Близняшка прижалась к нему, подталкивая и заставляя сделать шаг назад, в поисках утерянного равновесия впечататься спиной и задницей в стоящего позади Стаса, и Яшка испытал удивлённый ужас, когда почувствовал, что его обнимают мужские руки. Это было как очутиться спиной к смертельной опасности и, вместе с тем, ощущать себя в надёжном укрытии. Ноги сделались чужими, ватными. Руками Яшка схватил близняшку за плечи и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше. Но собственное тело решило за него. После небольшой запинки двинулось гибко и плавно, подчиняясь ведущим его руками, откликаясь на объятия и прикосновения. Они танцевали втроём. Яшка млел и в страхе ждал, что будет, когда закончится танец.

Наконец музыка утихла.

Стас отлип от его спины, убрал руки с пояса, а близняшка направилась обратно к столику и потащила за собой Яшку. Он послушно и совершенно машинально плюхнулся на низкий диванчик. А Стас сел рядом и приобнял его за плечи. Будто так и надо, будто такое поведение в порядке вещей. Яшка ощущал себя, как во сне, и не понимал, этот сон — кошмар или эротическая прелюдия к чему-то большему.

А не хочет ли он поехать в другой клуб, спросил его Стас. Там лучше музыка, там дешевле коктейли и больше танцполов. Можно будет выбрать стиль. И там им будет удобнее, — говорил Стас ему на ухо, рисуя пальцем круги у Яшки на плече. «Им». «Удобнее». А девушки, — спросил Яшка, чтобы уточнить и убедиться. Близняшки отказались ехать, им и здесь было неплохо.

Яшка согласился, совершенно не думая. Трудно думать, когда в голове такая каша. Просто мешанина гормонов, адреналина и ощущений. Чем там думать-то? Полностью перегоревшие мозги.

Они сменили два или три клуба, и в самом последнем, под утро, пьяный Стас влепил пьяному Яшке офигенный поцелуй. А потом ещё один, чтобы наверняка. А после вызвал такси и отправил ночевать в общагу.

Яшка думал, что уснуть не сможет, всю дорогу до дома сидел, как на иголках. Гадал, гей он или не гей. Выходило, что да. Ему же понравилось с мужиком. Значит, гей. И профессор Сакаков — тоже. Вот только почему тот не пошёл дальше? В смысле, почему остановился на поцелуях? Яшка ему внезапно разонравился? В чём дело? Что он делал не так?

Несмотря на расстройство и целую тучу вопросов, которые роем кружились у него в голове, Яшка уснул, как только прилёг на кровать. И проспал почти до обеда.

А после начал изучать предмет вопроса. В смысле, геев. В интернет полез, по сайтам всяким пошарил, сперва по технической стороне вопроса больше узнавал, а потом на проблемы в общении перешёл. Про разницу в возрасте и положении в обществе, про тех, кто не афиширует, что мужчин любит... В общем, начитался всякого. И всю неделю был, как на нервах. А Стас всё не звонил и не звонил.

А он и не должен ему звонить, — понял Яшка. Они друг другу ничего не обещали, ни о чём не договаривались. Было лето, занятия в универе не проводились... До Яшки дошло наконец, что со Стасом они увидятся только осенью на занятиях — и скис совершенно.

Очень кстати пришёлся совет Хинова. Он сказал сакраментальное: «Позвони ему сам». Яшка напился и позвонил. Ей-богу, трезвый бы не смог, смелости бы не хватило. Ведь это означало... Означало, что он принимает свой интерес к мужчинам и конкретно — к Стасу. Ну, то есть, тот-то сразу дал понять, что Яшкой интересуется, а Фадеев — нет. Не ответил ничего. В смысле, целоваться-то целовался, не отталкивал, но и действий никаких встречных не предпринимал. А не запоздал ли он теперь со своим телефонным звонком? Всю неделю чем только думал, не мог набрать номер раньше?

Сперва в трубке были длинные гудки. Яшка уже решил, что Стас не поднимет трубку, догадался посмотреть на часы и понял, насколько позднее время выбрал для звонка: было уже за полночь. И тут в динамике раздался голос Стаса. Простое «Алло», произнесённое сильным бархатным голосом. И Яшка — всё, тут же последние мозги растерял, начал заикаться и путаться.

— Э-э-э, Станислав Юрьевич? — проблеял он. — Это Фадеев...

— Да, Фадеев. Что ты хотел?

Голос Сакакова показался ему грубым. Словно отталкивал. Яшка вконец запутался. Может, зря он позвонить-то решил, послушал этого придурка Хинова. Да что тот вообще понимает?!

— Зд... Здравствуйте...

— Здравствуй. Поздновато ты позвонить решил, не находишь?

— Ой, извините, я не хотел... Не заметил, что поздно...

Яшка мысленно выругал себя за то, что не мог выбрать лучшего времени для своего порыва. Что поделать, пьян был, не подумал. Он запсиховал. И вообще. Что говорить-то?

— Яша? — голос Стаса сделался более спокойным. И он назвал его по имени! Одно короткое слово, а Яшкины уши уже окутало тёплой шершавой ватой, — от этого по шее и спине начала ползти какая-то нутряная дрожь.

Яшка перевёл дух.

— Помните, мы с вами... неделю назад встречались. Ну, на дискотеке. И вы меня... в конце...

Идиот, перестань мямлить! Ну что ты, как придурок?! Яшка пнул пяткой бетонную стенку, возле которой стоял, и закусил губу.

Он вышел позвонить в коридор общаги и сейчас околачивался в закутке возле выхода на лестницу, куда обычно весь этаж выходил покурить. Даже теперь от неплотно прикрытой двери несло перегоревшим дешёвым табаком. От этого запаха Яшку затошнило. Или от волнения.

— Яша, так что ты хотел? — голос Стаса зазвучал мягче.

— Станислав Юрьевич... — нет, не так. — Стас, я хочу встретиться, — выдохнул Яшка в трубку.

Наступил черёд Стаса молчать. Хотя вполне возможно, что молчал-то он всего пару секунд, это из-за волнения Яшке эти секунды показались долгими.

— Ты сейчас где? — спросил наконец Стас.

— Я? В общаге.

— Могу через двадцать минут за тобой заехать, — голос прозвучал напряжённо. Как сжимающаяся пружина.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — Яшка немного опешил. Слишком быстро. Он ещё не готов, нет...

— ...не хочешь?

Яшка чуть не взвыл.

— Нет! То есть, да, хочу! В смысле, приезжайте. Если удобно и...

Стас то ли фыркнул, то ли коротко рассмеялся.

— Я так и понял, — сказал он. — Ладно, позвоню тебе, как доеду. Жди.

— Ага...

— Ну, до встречи.

Его голос прервали короткие гудки. Яшка выключил сотовый дрожащей рукой и нетвёрдым шагом направился обратно в комнату. Надо было собираться. Он совершенно не соображал, что делать. В голове всплыли всевозможные советы, прочитанные им в интернете, — от самых элементарных до самых развратных.

Чёрт, Стас за ним сейчас заедет — и что? Они снова отправятся на танцульки пообжиматься? Или... К Стасу домой? И там они явно не чай пить будут. До ошалевшего Яшки начинало доходить, что может сегодня ночью случиться. Может случиться всякое-всякое. И у него поджилки затряслись, когда он об этом подумал.

Яшка на ватных ногах добрался до комнаты и сказал сидящему там Хинову, что созвонился со Стасом, и тот за ним скоро заедет. Минут через двадцать. Эдик по этому поводу налил ему ещё выпить. Ч-чёрт, вот кто не волновался, так это Хинов. Яшка, молча завидуя, одним махом выпил налитый в рюмку алкоголь, будто воду, совершенно не ощутив в нём спирта, и принялся ждать.

Звонок Стаса застал его врасплох. Эдик с усмешкой почти выпихнул Яшку за дверь, напутствуя какими-то пожеланиями удачи. Короткая поездка в лифте, — слишком короткая, — проходная с расшатанной вертушкой, скрипящая дверь на улицу, ночной холод пустой улицы, несколько ступеней, тротуар. Стас сидел на мотоцикле и смотрел на Яшку. Держал в руках снятый с головы шлем и смотрел. Яшка сглотнул, выпрямился и пошёл увереннее.

— Привет, — сказал он, твёрдо глядя Стасу в глаза и дурея от собственной смелости.

— Привет, — кивнул Стас в ответ. А потом после микроскопической паузы спросил: — Ко мне поедем?

Яшкино сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и там резко заколотилось.

— Поедем, — Яшка упрямо наклонил голову, стараясь спрятать своё волнение.

Стас сунул ему в руки запасной шлем, помог сесть на мотоцикл — «Фадеев, да ты пьяный что ли?» — и они поехали.

Яшку не так уж часто катали на мотоциклах, и сейчас бы ему восхищаться быстрой ездой с ветерком по пустынным улицам ночного города, да только мысли все его были не о том. Не про мотоциклы, а про то, что Стас так близко, и Яшка к нему прижимается со спины... Они остановились на красный сигнал светофора на пустом перекрёстке, и это показалось Яшке смешным и ненужным, он на всех парах нёсся по городу, чтобы переспать с мужиком, и тут они останавливаются на светофоре, ну умора же! но Стас решил соблюдать правила. Яшка разжал руки, которыми обнимал его за пояс. И ладонью прошёлся вниз по животу... Но Стас поймал его пальцы, сжал на секунду и вернул руку обратно, выше. Нельзя, мол, сейчас дальше поедем. Он потянул рычаг сцепления, переключил левым каблуком передачу, повёл правым запястьем вниз, добавляя газу, мотоцикл под ними дёрнулся, и они помчались, быстро набирая скорость. Больше красных светофоров не встретилось, был только зелёный свет. Яшка мог бы ехать так вечно, ни о чём не думая, держа в голове лишь предвкушение и ожидание чего-то особенного, долгожданного.

Но они приехали. Потом была подземная парковка, ярко освещённый лифт и внутренняя прихожая на пять квартир, закрытая отдельным ключом. Яшка, держа в руках мотоциклетный шлем, мялся у входа, пока Стас гремел связкой ключей. На них пялились молчаливые линзы дверных глазков. Яшка ёжился, ему было не по себе. Он боялся, что сейчас кто-то из соседей профессора выглянет из своей квартиры, и тогда придётся как-то объяснять своё присутствие. Совершенно дурацкий страх, лишающий всякого настроения и остатков храбрости. Стас буквально втащил замешкавшегося Яшку в квартиру и запер дверь.

Прихожая была тёмной. После светлой лестничной клетки в квартире Стаса не было видно ни зги. Яшка замер на дверном коврике, насторожено вдыхая незнакомые запахи чужой квартиры — ковролина и пластика — и молчал. Руки Стаса отобрали у него шлем. Яшка сглотнул и опёрся спиной о запертую входную дверь. Ноги его держать отказывались, по ним начала расползаться странная слабость. Стас вернулся, и Яшка разглядел его силуэт. Ещё он разглядел, что где-то дальше по коридору горит свет: маленький ночник, что-то вроде небольшой галогеновой лампочки. Цвета ночника плавно менялись, переплывая один в другой. Тёплый красный, мягкий жёлтый, холодный синий, тревожный зелёный и инфернальный фиолетовый.

Стас приблизился и мягко коснулся его щеки пальцами. Яшка выдохнул замерший в лёгких воздух. Нет, он не испугался внезапного прикосновения. Но оно вторгалось в его личное пространство и будто спрашивало — можно ли двигаться дальше? Будет ли продолжение?

— Не передумал? — спросил Стас.

Передумал? Он?

— Нет!

— Первый раз, да? — в голосе Стаса сквозило обидное понимание. Яшка почувствовал, что краснеет: щёки налились жаром. Он засопел.

— Не волнуйся, скоро мы это поправим, — и Стас мягко усмехнулся.

Ну вот ещё. Казалось, краснеть дальше некуда, но вслед за щеками стало жарко лбу и шее. Яшка заставил себя отлепиться от двери и качнулся вперёд. Надо действовать! Чтобы Стас и думать забыл, как над ним смеяться! А странная робость — она скоро пройдёт.

Яшка уткнулся Стасу в грудь, неловко ухватился за его куртку, за прохладную жёсткую кожу, поднял лицо и потянулся губами вперёд. Попал вскользь в подбородок, схватился рукой за плечо, запнулся о ботинки Стаса и чуть не отдавил ему ноги.

— Ну тише, тише, — попытался остановить его Стас. — Не торопись, всё сделаем. Нацеловаться ещё успеешь.

И снова этот снисходительный тон. Правда, в этот раз Яшка не успел на него должным образом среагировать.

Стас толкнул его назад, плотно зажимая у стены, одновременно напирая сильным поцелуем и собственным телом. Яшка от неожиданности распластался спиной по стенке и растёкся по ней, будто лишился позвоночника и превратился в слабую бессловесную амёбу. Только и мог что раскрывать рот, да хватать жаркий воздух в попытке отдышаться между короткими яростными поцелуями. Его повело вниз, колени ослабли и подогнулись. Стас ухватил Яшку за бока, сминая куртку, потянул её вверх, выдирая наружу заправленную в джинсы рубашку и майку. Яшка охнул прямо ему в рот и дёрнулся назад, приложившись затылком об стену. Частично это помогло ему прийти в себя. Стас уже расстёгивал пуговицы его рубахи. Куртка повисла на спущенных рукавах, Яшка продолжал хвататься за одежду Стаса, вис на нём, будто за спасательный круг в водовороте держался. А ведь нужно было не только целоваться, но ещё и дышать! Это казалось непосильной задачей, и Яшка не выдержал, вконец запутавшись. Он схватил Стаса за грудки, окончательно потеряв равновесие, и слабо, жалостливо застонал. Стас снова толкнул его к стене и прижался прямо к нему, бёдрами к бёдрам, сильно нажимая крепким и твёрдым Яшке между ног... Яшку тряхнуло, продёрнуло с головы до пят, будто электрической судорогой. Он стиснул зубы и сдавленно застонал, дрожа и сопротивляясь подступившему оргазму. Тот был близко-близко, почти накрывая его с головой, и наконец утих, так и не начавшись. Яшка от боли и разочарования жалобно всхлипнул.

— Что? — прошептал Стас, прижимаясь губами к его уху, — уже кончил?

Яшка отчаянно замотал головой. Нет. Пока нет.

Стас, словно в награду, мягко поцеловал его в щёку.

— Пойдём в спальню, — позвал он, потянув полураздетого Яшку за собою.

Тот на негнущихся ногах двинулся следом, умудряясь вспомнить про то, что в квартире надо бы снять уличную обувь. Стянул кроссовки, наступая на задники, и это было чуть ли не последним его здравым поступком.

Стас вёл его за собой в полутьму. Яшка прошёл мимо ночника, — белёсой лампы в форме свечи, стоящей на низком столике в гостиной, мимо графитно-чёрного прямоугольника плазменного телевизора, мимо арочного бездверного проёма, ведущего в спальню. Он встал возле кровати, идеально ровно застеленной светлым покрывалом. Под ногами ощущался густой ворс прикроватного коврика.

Стас выложил на покрывало помявшуюся пачку презервативов и тюбик со смазкой. Яшка мимолётно удивился, почему он всё это брал с собой. Неужели думал, что сегодняшний вечер закончится не здесь? Хотя, чисто теоретически, они могли бы поехать куда-нибудь на дискотеку. Или Яшка додумался бы пригласить Стаса к себе в общагу, если бы жил один. Нет, такое точно не для Стаса. Не его это уровня. Так что сейчас всё правильно.

Яшка позволил себе не думать, с готовностью встречая губы Стаса своими. Целоваться ему нравилось. Нравилось, что Стас творил с его губами, как касался их кончиком языка, как прикусывал и оттягивал нижнюю губу, заставляя приоткрывать рот и впускать язык, нравился вкус Стаса, нравилась жадность их поцелуя, когда тот становился полным и глубоким, когда Стас обхватывал голову Яшки ладонями под затылком, ероша волосы. Яшка растворялся в поцелуях, забывая о времени.

Стас успел раздеть его и раздеться сам, пока они целовались. Их одежда в беспорядке перемешалась на краю кровати. Яшка остался в одних джинсах и, подталкиваемый Стасом, улёгся на кровать. Покрывало оказалось шёлковым и холодило кожу. Яшка даже поморщился, опускаясь на него спиной. Стас встал над ним, опираясь на локти и колени, и принялся его снова целовать. Это отвлекало от всех неудобств.

Вскоре его губы спустились ниже: на шею Яшки, к ключицами, к соскам, к животу. И Яшка начал нервничать, потому что чем ближе губы Стаса приближались к застёжке джинсов, тем сильнее нарастало в нём давешнее ощущение наступающего оргазма. В этот раз Яшка не сможет сопротивляться, не выдержит. А так не хотелось опозориться и кончить раньше времени. Ч-чёрт! Он стиснул в пальцах покрывало, когда Стас расстегнул пуговицу с молнией и вытянул его член из трусов уверенным движением. Удивительно, — подумалось Яшке, — и вот этот человек требовал с него конспекты прогулянных занятий, нудно читал теорию на лекциях, скучно и монотонно перечисляя виды лихорадок и стадии воспаления. Насколько этот человек, страстный, жаркий и опасно опытный, не похож на того занудного профессора Сакакова, который заставил сидеть его на дополнительных занятиях и презрительно смотрел на него поверх очков, пока Яшка мямлил, отвечая ему материал пропущенной темы.

— Стас... — прошептал Яшка, совершенно шокированный своим открытием: тот Сакаков и сегодняшний — совершенно разные люди. В сегодняшнего можно было смело влюбляться без памяти.

Стас держал его, массируя правой рукой, и по венам от его прикосновений разгорался жидкий огонь. Стас наклонился ниже и прижался губами к животу. Яшка судорожно сжался и выдохнул. Язык прочертил влажную дорожку от пупка вниз, остановившись у самой кромки паховых волос. Яшка выпустил сквозь сжатые зубы тихий хрип. Если Стас вздумает взять его в рот, всё закончится. И — нет, Яшка не мог помешать ему или сказать «нет»; это казалось каким-то колдовством, но он не мог сопротивляться. Слишком Стас был хорош. И делал именно то, в чём Яшка так нуждался. Стас приподнялся и сжал его член в кулаке, обнажая истекающую смазкой головку. Яшка ощутил тяжесть руки и прохладу окружающего воздуха. А потом было неожиданно мягкое и тёплое прикосновение губ, обнявших его член. Яшка взвыл, вздёргивая дрожащие бёдра вверх. И тут же откинул голову назад, ощущая стальную хватку пальцев на своём члене и на яичках. Больно, неприятно, невыносимо. Он всё ещё хотел кончить.

Стас что-то прошептал. Яшка с трудом перевёл дыхание и прислушался.

— Подожди. Не сейчас.

Яшка захлебнулся собственным вздохом.

— Блин, а я так хотел минет, — заявил он, изображая наглость и уверенность, которых совершенно не ощущал. Этот минет закончился бы не начавшись. Нужно быть сдержаннее.

— В другой раз, — ответил Стас с коротким смешком.

Потом они избавились от одежды. Стас совершенно не позволял ему к себе прикоснуться. Яшка потом уже понял, что он, неопытный и не знающий, куда руки девать, вряд ли мог сделать для Стаса что-то по-настоящему приятное. А вот бы и правда дождаться другого раза. Это стало его личной мечтой.

Стас растягивал его быстро и опытно. Всё, что он делал, казалось Яшке таким взрослым и опытным. И приятным. Пальцы внутри были приятными. Голос Стаса, напоминающий о том, что ноги нужно держать раздвинутыми. Подушка эта под задницей, заставившая его так непривычно раскрыться для чужих прикосновений. Даже ощущение смазки внутри, это влажное непривычное тепло — оно тоже было приятным и возбуждающим. Яшка уже давно не боялся и не зажимался. Разве что однажды, когда Стас вытер руки, натянул на себя презерватив и предупредил, что сейчас может быть больно. Яшка расхрабрился и заявил, что когда он сломал ногу — вот это было больно, а всё остальное по сравнению с этим — полная ерунда. Стас прижался к нему, втолкнулся внутрь и вошёл. Ощущение неожиданно острого проникновения заставили Яшку конвульсивно сжать мышцы и охнуть. Казалось, его просто разрывает пополам. Стас замер, но не отодвигался, и Яшка ощущал его внутри. Сжимался на нём, мужественно стараясь не отталкивать. Блин, он же сам хотел. Читал статьи, сам позвонил, приехал. И всё было так здорово — до этого момента.

Яшка зажмурился, стараясь совладать с собой, успокоиться. Другие как-то с этим справляются, и он сейчас справится. Да.

Он протянул руку и положил её Стасу на плечо. И сказал:

— Вообще-то больно.

— Я предупреждал.

Яшка вздохнул. В таких случаях полагается расслабиться? Да как же тут расслабишься-то? Пальцы Стаса погладили его по бедру с внутренней стороны, и Яшка машинально раздвинул шире напряжённые ноги. Стало чуточку легче, боль куда-то уходила. Стас внутри воспринимался совершенно чужим. И он распирал его, не давая мышцам привычно сжаться. Рука Стаса коснулась его члена, большой палец огладил головку, чувствительно надавил на щель уретры. И тут же все напряжённые мышцы Яшки превратились в кисель. Стас беспрепятственно качнулся вперёд, входя глубже. Теперь он не забывал с каждым своим движением гладить Яшку рукой, и последние остатки боли рассеивались, оставляя саднящее ощущение заполненности. В какой-то момент Яшка поверил, что боли больше не будет, и сжался вокруг Стаса, когда тот в очередной раз погружался в его тело. Боли не было. Дыхание Стаса сбилось, шумно прошелестев возле Яшкиного уха. Ритм движений ускорился. Яшка постарался сжиматься каждый раз, когда Стас в него входил. Это было интересной задачей. Чувствовать Стаса, ловить мельчайшие изменения в его действиях и понимать, что вот он, отклик. Вот таким Стас бывает, когда ему приятно, вот так дышит, вот с какой силой прижимается к его груди, что Яшка даже биение его сердца чувствует — или это ему только кажется, но всё равно, как это здорово... Когда Стас сорвался с ровного, уже привычного ритма, Яшка затаил дыхание. Всего лишь ускорились движения, а ощущения превратились в такие сильные, что пробирали, кажется, до самого позвоночника. Яшка вспыхнул, загорелся и даже застонал. Сначала — чтобы показать, что ему хорошо, нравится, а потом — потому что уже не мог остановиться и рот закрыть. Отзывался стоном на каждое движение Стаса. Тот почти полностью выходил и заново вставлял, головкой и стволом проходясь внутри. Яшкино тело превратилось в узкий канал, принимающий каждое движение Стаса, пульсирующий и сжимающийся для него. Что-то светлое и горячее начало стремительно расти в нём с каждым толчком. Стас стремительно подгонял его к краю, с той же уверенностью, с которой до этого удерживал на грани. Яшка в очередной раз сжался от его руки, от собственной наполненности, и его ослепило вспышкой горячего оргазма. Он протяжно закричал. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы молчать.

Спина Стаса под его стиснутыми пальцами на мгновение застыла, полностью закаменевшая. До Яшки донёсся тихий рваный вздох — единственное свидетельство, что Стас тоже кончил. Яшка машинально провёл рукой вдоль спины Стаса и безвольно уронил эту самую руку на кровать. Слабость накатила тысячетонной плитой — не привстать и даже не пошевелиться.

— Офигеть, — пробормотал Яшка, довольно прикрывая глаза.

Стас отодвинулся от него, выскользнул из расслабленного тела, завозился, снимая презерватив и освобождая край одеяла из-под их одежды. Он чем-то вытер мокрый от спермы живот Яшки — судя по ткани, собственной рубашкой. Яшка только довольно угукнул, когда его вслед за этим накрыли одеялом. И уснул.

Вот такой у него был первый раз. И только рано утром, когда Стас, собираясь на смену в клинику, сказал ему: «Захочешь ещё — обязательно позвони», Яшка понял, что второго раза у него могло бы и не быть, если бы Стасу с ним этой ночью не понравилось. В груди запоздало заныло и одновременно оборвалось от облегчения: всё хорошо.

Яшка позвонил уже через два дня.

После этого они начали регулярно встречаться. Сначала Яшку всё устраивало. Но потом встреч один-два раза в неделю ему стало не хватать. Он и не думал, что окажется настолько жадным собственником: хотелось всего, что Стас может ему дать, каждой своей свободной минутки. Яшке нужно было его внимание, его близость, его общество. Он видел, как дела обстояли у Эдика с его Хлебниковым и понимал, что по сравнению с этими двумя счастливыми влюблёнными идиотами, они со Стасом по-прежнему топчутся на одном и том же месте. И если Стаса всё устраивало, то Яшка нуждался в большем. Он допускал, что общество студента-неуча может Стаса тяготить, поэтому старался не навязываться лишний раз и не брать больше, чем ему дают. Но иногда одних стараний мало. Сквозь них прорывались истинные Яшкины желания и портили, что только можно. А иногда Стас сам давал повод своими необъяснимыми поступками. Чего стоил тот подарок на Новый год.

Стас назначил Яшке встречу в центре города, днём, неподалёку от ювелирного магазина. В магазине они выбрали два парных кулона. Яшка был так ошеломлён, что даже не понял, догадалась ли продавщица, что этот подарок Стас брал для него и себя, а не для каких-то там знакомых. Нет, Яшка ни цен на кулоны не заметил, ни реакции продавцов — ничего. Стоял и мямлил что-то невнятное, пока Стасу упаковывали подарок и выписывали чек. После был ужин в китайском ресторанчике неподалёку. Потом они поехали к Стасу домой и занялись охрененным сексом. А после Стас отдал ему его кулон. Надел прямо на шею.

Вот и спрашивается, для чего всё это было, если у них с Яшкой отношения только ради секса? Или не только ради? Может, Яшка Стасу сам по себе нравится? Может, у него тоже чувства, только он их скрывает? Или не знает, как их выказать?

Кулон тот Яшка носил не снимая. И обмирал каждый раз, когда видел, что Стас тоже свой носит, днём, прямо в институте. Это казалось Яшке офигительным зрелищем. Никто из студентов и преподов не понимал, в чём дело. А между ними двумя была связь. И Стас этого не отрицал, более того, носил её подтверждение у Яшки на глазах. Будто бы говорил: «Да, я твой».

Но иногда Яшка сомневался в своей способности правильно переводить поступки Стаса. К примеру, та дурацкая встреча в клубе, весной, когда Стас решил поклеить девочек. И на этот раз то были не близняшки, а просто две какие-то шалавы — иначе их назвать у Яшки язык не поворачивался. Накрашенные, полуодетые во что-то облегающее, с длинными ногтищами, сверкающими блёстками в волосах и благоухающими какими-то сложными цветочными духами. Девицы сидели за их столиком, пили коктейли, которыми их Стас угостил, и постоянно над чем-то ржали. Яшка опоздал, потому что внезапный звонок и приглашение Стаса застали его врасплох. Была у Стаса такая черта, звонить ему в последний момент, Яшка уже привык и не дёргался. Просто ехал, куда звали. На этот раз клуб оказалась неподалёку от общаги, и он добрался до места довольно быстро. Застал всю троицу в сборе. У него аж опять кулаки зачесались, когда он Стаса с этими тёлками увидел. Блондинка и брюнетка. И он рыжий, да? Полный набор.

Стараясь не устраивать сцен, как в прошлый раз, Яшка подсел к ним, знакомясь и отвечая на улыбки. Со Стасом они потом всё могут выяснить, верно же? Да и потом, позвонил ведь он ему? Позвонил. Так чего Яшка бесится? Его не обманывают изменой втайне от него. Нет-нет. Ему изменяют прямо у него на глазах!

Он выбрал себе блондинку и сидел с нею рядышком, пока та с подружкой не решила сходить потанцевать. Стас насмешливо попросил их вернуться, пообещав угостить ещё коктейлями. Девушки рассмеялись и упорхнули. Яшка остался за столиком буравить Стаса хмурым взглядом. Если бы только тот объяснил, какого хрена. Но Стас молчал.

Тогда Яшка угрюмо спросил прямо:

— Что происходит?

И получил в ответ:

— Отдыхаем! — и короткое пожатие плечами. Будто Стасу плевать на двух этих крашеных кукол, будто они с Яшкой всё время так отдыхают, допуская в своё общество разных девиц. Будто во всей этой встрече нет ничего особенного!

Падкие на бесплатное угощение девицы скоро вернулись. Стас, как и обещал, заказал для них коктейли и даже сам сходил за ними к бару. Вернулся к столику и уселся возле Яшки. Это было ужасно. Они не виделись больше недели. И теперь, сидя со Стасом рядом, бедром к бедру, Яшка чувствовал, как у него слетают тормоза. На автомате отвечая блондинке на какие-то дурацкие вопросы о возрасте, образовании и подработке в издательстве, Яшка под столиком протянул руку и опустил её Стасу между ног. Никто не заметил. На Стаса он даже не смотрел, только почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Яшка сильнее нажал рукой, ощупывая и обхватывая его член прямо сквозь брюки. Стас поймал его руку своею и крепко стиснул Яшкины пальцы, давая понять, что эта затея ему не нравится. Яшка вывернулся из его захвата, продолжая рассказывать своей блондинке про то, как верстают номер печатного издания. Стас убрал руку. Яшка рискнул посмотреть на него и встретился с нахмуренным взглядом. И отвернулся, сильнее прижимаясь бедром к ноге Стаса. А потом опять запустил руку под столик. На этот раз он довольно долго гладил Стаса по ноге, лишь изредка задевая его пах кончиками пальцев. Ему показалось, что Стасу нравится. Не в смысле, что он доволен, а в смысле, что он возбуждается от этих прикосновений. Наконец Яшка достаточно осмелел, чтобы проверить свою догадку и со скрытым удовлетворением накрыл ладонью затвердевший член Стаса, слегка сжимая его пальцами сквозь ткань. Тот был не совсем твёрдый, лишь наполовину эрегированный, но Яшка чувствовал себя настоящим победителем. Тем более что Стас сидел, как на иголках, пока Яшка его дразнил. Вздыхал, неожиданно ёрзал, сводил и разводил ноги. Но хотя бы не пытался больше отловить Яшкину руку, чтобы заставить его прекратить. И всё бы было прекрасно, пока на Яшкину руку не наткнулись ещё одни пальцы, тонкие, с длинными накладными ногтями. Яшка обернулся на потрясённый возглас и через столик уставился на брюнетку, которую Стас весь вечер общал. Вот, значит, как? Уболтал до годной кондиции? Вот только Стас не по девочкам, вовсе нет. И он занят. Чтобы это доказать, Яшка гибко развернулся всем телом, повис у Стаса на плечах и поцеловал его. Девицы шокировано переглянулись, брюнетка подскочила, будто распрямившаяся пружина, и начала выбираться из-за столика. Блондинка за нею последовала. Стас схватил Яшку за волосы под затылком и с силой сжал руку.

— Ну и на хрена? — прорычал он Яшке в губы.

— У тебя хотел спросить, — ответил он ему в тон.

— А ну пошли, — и Стас тоже поднялся.

Они двинулись к выходу, и Яшка спиной ощущал досаду и злобу Стаса. От них было душно и тесно. Яшка подумал, что перегнул палку. Но как его это бесило!

Общага была в паре кварталов. Холодный воздух улицы отрезвил Яшку, прогоняя дурацкую липкую патоку дискотечных битов, запахов и ощущений чужих тел. Чёрт, они даже не потанцевали. Не успели. Яшка развернулся что-то Стасу сказать, но тот с ним разговаривать не стал. Вытянул руку и схватил его за шею сзади, с силой сдавив пальцами, будто нашкодившего котёнка пытался удержать. Яшка с шипением вывернулся. Стас отвесил ему несильный подзатыльник:

— Ты что там творил? — начал он.

Яшка взбешённо стрельнул в его сторону глазами и проглотил обидные ругательства. Стас сам дурак, что выбрал клуб рядом с общагой. А если бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знакомый из института наглядел на профессора Сакакова компромат, нечего было клеить девиц у Яшки на глазах.

Яшка насупился, сунул руки в карманы и быстрым шагом отправился домой. Стас от него не отставал, шагая рядом. Показалась проходная, в которой поздней ночью никогда не бывало дежурного. Яшка прошёл через вертушку, едва не свернув её к хренам. Металлическая рама больно впилась ему в бедро. Лифт не работал, пришлось подниматься по лестнице. Стас шёл следом, как привязанный. И тоже молчал, но по его виду можно было сказать наверняка: в злобе и раздражении он был просто бешеный. Яшке показалось, что между ними двумя протянулся оголённый провод, по которому идёт ток. Провод искрил, растягивался, душил их обоих, но не рвался. Короткий быстрый проход по лестнице совершенно не успокоил, наоборот, необходимость перебирать ногами бесила. На нужном этаже Яшка зашёл в отсек и открыл дверь в свою комнату. А ведь Стас здесь у него впервые, — подумалось ему. Откуда-то из-за стены доносилась музыка. Круто, кто-то тоже ещё не спит. Стас прошёл вслед за Яшкой и раздражённо захлопнул дверь. Яшка даже не обернулся, ему не надо было на Стаса сейчас смотреть, чтобы его чувствовать. Злость и досада по-прежнему были здесь.

— Так... — начал Яшка, но ничего сказать больше не успел.

Стас толкнул его к стене, заламывая руку за спину и зажимая горло.

— Эй, охренел? — прошипел Яшка, пытаясь выбраться. Рука отпустила горло, вместо этого пальцы вплелись в его волосы на затылке, сжимаясь у самых корней. Яшка шумно втянул в себя воздух и запрокинул голову. Стас прижался к нему, и ягодицами Яшка почувствовал полностью окрепший член. Ох, вот как? Стас наклонился и дохнул ему в шею, прежде чем больно прикусить кожу над воротником. Яшка повёл головой, но его снова дёрнули за волосы, заставляя стоять смирно.

Он зажмурился. Когда Стас начал расстёгивать на нём брюки, Яшка уже был готов. Кажется, такого дикого возбуждения он ещё никогда не ощущал. Он не мог поторопить Стаса или заявить, будто не хочет. Они всё ещё злились друг на друга. Но как Яшка его ждал! Впору было выть оттого, какой Стас медленный! Он расстегнул его брюки, сдёрнул до бёдер, вжался горячим членом между ягодиц. Яшка выгнул поясницу, выставляясь. Догадается ли Стас использовать смазку? Да какая разница. Он закусил губы. Пальцы Стаса наконец освободили его руку, уже начинавшую затекать от неподвижности. Яшка неловко пошевелил ею, ощущая боль в плечевом суставе. Сжал пальцы в кулак и негромко ударил им по стене. Быстрее. Стас раздвигал его ягодицы крепкими пальцами, лишь слегка растягивая мышцы. А потом приставил ко входу член и надавил. Яшка попытался не стонать и не кричать. Но это давление, эта тяжесть и медленное, безумно медленное движение внутрь просто выключали весь его здравый смысл. Хотелось орать и требовать ещё, да посильнее. Яшка качнулся назад, заставляя Стаса усилить нажим, и вскоре последовали короткие резкие толчки. Стас у него над ухом застонал сквозь зубы. Ему это тоже нравилось? Похоже. Яшка повёл бёдрами снова, прижимаясь ко Стасу ягодицами. Постепенно они нашли общий ритм, лихорадочный, рваный, злобный. Стас не жалел ни его, ни себя. Стискивал крепкими пальцами его бёдра с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки, двигался так быстро, что ему самому наверняка тоже было больно. Яшка охнул, когда Стас внезапно перехватил его под животом, заставляя на шаг отойти от стены. Он машинально попытался ухватиться за стенку руками. А потом Стас сжал в ладони его член, и Яшка, не удержав голоса, коротко взвыл. Так неожиданно! Но именно этого ему и не хватало! Он задохнулся в судорогах оргазма. Стас кончал в него короткими резкими рывками. Яшка, совсем обессилев, начал оседать на пол, но Стас поймал его и подтолкнул всё к той же многострадальной стене. Из последних сил Яшка откинулся на неё спиной, развернувшись. А потом Стас его поцеловал. Придурок. Яшка схватился за его одежду дрожащей рукой, не давая отодвинуться и прекратить поцелуй.

Больше они про этот поход в клуб не разговаривали, и девчонок Стас клеить перестал. По крайней мере, у Яшки на виду.

Собственно говоря, вот такие отношения у них и были. Непонятные, сложные. И Яшка честно не знал, когда всё стало совсем плохо. И что нужно сделать, чтобы спасти оставшееся, он тоже не знал. Возможно здесь, сейчас, на природе с палатками, их отношения доживают последние дни. А после всё... будет кончено?


	4. Часть 4

***  
Эдик с Константином Николаевичем уже отправились к озеру, Стас ушёл в палатку, и Яшка какое-то время ещё машинально перебирал струны, раскладывая аккорды и их разрешения в минорных тональностях, а потом и вовсе перестал терзать инструмент и просто сидел, наблюдая за костром. Тот давно прогорел, только угли перемигивались под золой. Наверное, даже заливать не нужно, сам потухнет. Только сейчас Яшка заметил, насколько стало прохладно, и поёжился. Надо было идти в палатку; там теплее. Но в палатке был Стас. Впрочем, он наверняка спал. Хорошо это или плохо, Яшка не знал.

Он чувствовал, что им со Стасом нужно поговорить. Нет, не так. Ему со Стасом нужно было поговорить. И наверняка разговор этот подтолкнёт Яшку к выбору: оставить всё как есть или прекратить... Сердце неожиданно заныло. Прекратить всё. Потому что их отношения зашли в тупик, или Яшка просто так думал, но тем не менее. Их отношения не такие, как у Эдика с Хлебниковым. И Яшке от этого делалось плохо. Он как-то постепенно подошёл к этой мысли и оглядел её со всех сторон. Да, ему плохо. Ему мало. Он больше не мог довольствоваться тем, что у них со Стасом было. Ч-чёрт. Он заставил себя подняться с земли спокойно и медленно, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось с досадой отшвырнуть гитару в сторону и заорать. Впрочем, вряд ли бы это помогло. Да и инструмент жалко, инструмент здесь был совершенно не при чём.

***  
Стас спал. Или притворялся, будто спит. В принципе, Яшка не видел особой разницы. Кого Стас обмануть хочет? Если не нравится ему секс в палатке на природе, то пусть так и скажет, чего бегать от него, от Яшки, и прятаться за недомолвками?

Он разделся и быстро завернулся в собственный спальник. Немного полежал на спине, пялясь в чёрный потолок палатки и прислушиваясь к дыханию Стаса. Нет, не спал он. Когда он спит, то сопит громче. А, к чёрту всё. Яшка повернулся на бок, прижимаясь к Стасу со спины, и закинул ему руку на плечо. Прикрыл глаза и вдохнул носом запах его волос. М-м-м, стало хорошо, почти идеально. Шея Стаса будто сама напрашивалась на поцелуй. Яшка осторожно прикоснулся к ней губами.

Стас вздрогнул, завозился, сонно двигая руками.

— Разбудил? — прошептал Яшка, запоздало чувствуя за собой вину.

Но Стас промолчал и вскоре замер. Хорошо.

Он молчал и даже, как показалось Яшке, теперь лежал к нему ближе, чем был до этого. Прижимался к нему спиной и задницей. И даже сквозь два спальника Яшке показалось, что он ощущает, какой Стас тёплый со сна. Тёплый, горячий, жаркий.

— Стас?.. — позвал он, а потом решился. Будь что будет. Всё равно как-то надо этот нелёгкий разговор начинать, верно? Так почему бы не начать его с приятного?

Яшка развернул Стаса на спину, мягко дёрнув на себя. Потом принялся выпутывать его из спальника, и тут у него случился резкий переклин. Стас лёг спать в футболке и плавках, хотя в прошлую ночь надевал ещё и штаны от старого спортивного костюма. Рука Яшки проехалась по горячему животу, по тугому нейлону, упруго обтянувшему мягкий член... И... Ну, в общем, дальше мозги у Яшки отключились. Наверное, его могло извинить то, что Стас не сопротивлялся.

О, он проснулся — или притворился, будто только что проснулся? — и оттолкнул Яшку вялой рукой, но сделал это слабо и словно неохотно, сомневаясь. И потом как будто сам прижался к нему, подался в объятия, выгнулся под поцелуи. Яшка торопливо цепанул губами его шею, впился зубами в горло, отпустил и длинно провёл по коже языком, чувствуя, как Стас сглатывает, как дёргается его гортань, чувствуя языком крохотные колкие волоски щетины. Ноги Стаса дёрнулись и сжались на его колене, — Яшка выставил его вперёд, чтобы удержать равновесие. Под руки снова попались плавки, и Яшке показалось, что член у Стаса начал твердеть. Показалось ли? Он сжал ладонь, взвешивая в горсти выпуклость, щупая и член, и яйца. Стас что-то прошипел. Но не сказал перестать. Яшка потянул плавки вниз. Не так уж часто Стас соглашался на подобные ласки в постели. В смысле, обычно бывало всё наоборот, Яшка выступал в качестве «принимающей» стороны, а Стас действовал быстро, можно даже сказать, технично. Не допуская никаких лишних движений, никакой возни. Он однажды так и сказал: «К чему эта возня», — Яшка запомнил. Запомнил, что Стасу это не нравится. Но... Блин. Может и не нравилось, но только не теперь. Стас снова что-то пробормотал и повёл руками вроде как отталкивая его от себя, но Яшка настоял на своём: коленом, насколько смог, растолкал в стороны его сжавшиеся ноги, пальцы вплёл в паховые волоски, плотно схватил член у основания и сжал. Потом провёл по нему вдоль, до самой головки, прижал её к животу Стаса, выпустил из ладони и схватился за подол серой футболки, дёрнув вверх.

Стас поднял руки, выпутываясь из одежды. Проснулся теперь уже точно, Яшку не обманешь. Странно молчаливый, он только быстро и часто дышал и сверкал глазами, то и дело поглядывая на Яшку. В палатке вообще-то было довольно темно, Яшка почти ничего не видел, даже когда его глаза попривыкли к полутьме, так что неизвестно, что там Стас мог видеть. Белки его глаз, более светлая на фоне синего спальника футболка, да собственная бледная кожа — вот и всё, что Яшке удавалось разглядеть. Ну, он особо по сторонам и не пялился. Стас был рядом, и на него отчего-то нахлынуло настроение «повозиться», так что дурак будет Яшка, если такой шанс прохлопает.

Член у Стаса твердел с каждой минутой. Значит, хотел? Значит, нравилось? Это ободряло и внушало ого-го какую уверенность. Яшка нахально сунулся пальцами между раздвинутых ног Стаса и принялся гладить его яйца. Точно, нравилось: вон, как дёрнулся, выгнулся, за руку его схватился... Яшка с трудом отвлёкся, поворачиваясь к лицу Стаса. Тот держал Яшку за свободную руку. Крепкими пальцами. Очень жёстко. Яшка навис над ним, прижался лицом к шее, ткнулся носом в острую линию челюсти, губами провёл по щеке... Ближе, ближе, пока их губы не нашли друг друга. Яшка об них будто обжёгся, такими горячими и влажными они ему показались. Стас дёрнул головой, но Яшка не отставал: целоваться так целоваться. Он запустил язык в приоткрытый рот. Чёрт, это было как сгореть заживо. Яшка аж застонал в голос, громко, отчаянно — и понял, что это был единственный звук, который раздался от них за всё это время. Его собственный стон. Стас застыл, только пальцы сжались на руке Яшки ещё сильнее, как тисками обхватил.

— Пусти, больно же, — шикнул на него Яшка.

Стас рвано выдохнул, но послушно разжал руку.

Яшка снова вернулся к его члену. Приятно это было, чувствовать, как под пальцами растёт горячая, пульсирующая плоть. Словно инструмент какой-то, который нужно настраивать перед игрой. Вот только Стасу про это сравнение говорить не надо, не поймёт. Яшка облизал свою ладонь, мягко обвил член пальцами, взяв в кольцо под головкой, и начал ритмично водить рукой вверх и вниз. Не слишком быстро. Себе он дрочил куда быстрее. Но для Стаса он не будет торопиться.

Какое-то время в палатке раздавалось только их дыхание. И ещё звук тихого влажного движения руки. Яшка вслушивался и млел. Стас дышал неровно, беспорядочно. Иногда по его телу проходила дрожь, и Стас сипло втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Не могло это долго продолжаться. Яшка держался, как мог, но он же не святой какой-нибудь. Лежать рядом и ничего не делать, когда Стаса накрывает с такой силой? Нет. Яшка хотел тоже. Вместе с ним. Чтобы им вместе было хорошо.

Когда Стас в очередной раз дёрнул головой в сторону, чтобы скрыть возглас, Яшка навалился на него, перекатывая на бок. И прижался к его заднице, вталкиваясь в неё напрягшимся членом. Даже сквозь одежду ощущения были такие, что Яшка чуть не спустил. Прямо так, себе в штаны.

Стас шёпотом чертыхнулся и попытался от него отодвинуться, но не тут-то было. И двигаться некуда, — палатка закончилась, и вдобавок неподалёку раздались чужие голоса. Эдик с Константином. Что-то они быстро вернулись со своего плавания. Хотя, может, и не быстро. Может, это Яшка всякое чувство времени потерял.

Стас под его руками застыл, словно каменный. Словно боялся, что сейчас в палатку к ним заглянет Хлебников и ехидно спросит, чем это они тут занимаются, чего не спят. Яшка представил себе картинку и мысленно фыркнул. Смешно.

Он сдёрнул с себя штаны одним рывком. Стас его и так уже не простит. Поэтому какая разница. Они будут тихо, осторожно, никто ничего не услышит. Он будет медленно, ласково. Стасу понравится.

Он зашептал эту ерунду вслух и начал покрывать загривок Стаса короткими жгучими поцелуями. Подумать только: Стас был обнажённый, ни о чём не спорил, не пытался изобразить себя эдаким супер-самцом, как это между ними бывало обычно. Просто лежал и ждал его, Яшку.

Яшка зашарил рукой по своей сумке, которая валялась в изголовье на его половине палатки. В кармане смазка была. Нет, не в этом, а в соседнем. Яшка вытянул тюбик, ногтем большого пальца отщёлкнул колпачок. Эдик с Хлебниковым всё ещё были на улице и тихонько разговаривали. Слышался звук их голосов, но слов было не различить. Стас только молча дёрнулся, когда Яшка нажал скользкими пальцами ему между ягодиц. Зажался. Закинул руку за спину и попытался схватить его. Яшка перехватил его руку, навалился сверху. Он был сильнее, вот что. Больше года работы на складе. Конечно, он оказался, в итоге, сильнее. Стас тихо ахнул в голос, когда Яшка ткнулся в него пальцами. Узкий он был, да ещё и зажимался специально. Яшка с досады закусил губу. Да ещё и эти придурки на улице не уходили. Ясное дело, Стас из-за них психовал, растерял всё настроение... Яшка склонился к самому его уху и зашептал:

— Стас, впусти меня, слышишь? — он шевельнул пальцами внутрь и наружу. — Расслабься. Я всё осторожно сделаю, ты только меня впусти. Ну пожалуйста. Ста-ас, — он умудрился шёпотом простонать его имя, — я так тебя хочу, что сейчас просто с ума сдвинусь. Ну дай мне, Ста-ас... пусти...

Ответа не было, Стас только медленно выпустил воздух сквозь приоткрытые губы. Яшка прижался ртом к его загривку, в очередной раз двинул пальцами сквозь сжатое кольцо горячих мышц, и ему показалось, что сопротивление ослабло. Яшка лихорадочно задышал, придвинулся ближе, несколькими движениями постарался расширить вход и смазать его.

Всё-таки слишком узко. Вот только вряд ли Стас будет лежать спокойно и ждать, когда Яшка его растянет. И голосов на улице уже не было слышно. Эдик с Хлебниковым ушли? Уснули? Надо торопиться. Яшка прижался головкой члена к смазанной коже, надавил, помогая себе пальцами, раздвигая мышцы. Стас зашипел сквозь зубы, шумно задышал. Яшка зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь поскорее. Он нажал ещё, и внезапно головка оказалась внутри. Стас сильно-сильно сжался. Стиснул его. И Яшка замычал сквозь крепко сомкнутые губы. Его бёдра самопроизвольно дёрнулись, сокращаясь, посылая тело вперёд, глубже. Нет, ни фига. Пока Стас не расслабится, двигаться будет невозможно. Яшка припомнил свой первый раз. Вообще-то было довольно болезненно. Он запоздало прошептал:

— Прости... Я просто не мог...

— Идиот, — ответил Стас, едва выцедив одно это слово.

— Прости, прости, прости, — покаянно шептал Яшка, уткнувшись лицом ему в спину.

Яшка изнывал. Ему хотелось двигаться. Он схватился руками за Стаса, стараясь себя перебороть. Переждать. Хоть как-то успокоиться. Он держал Стаса под животом и старался уловить его вздохи, дышать с ним в унисон. Внезапно Стас сжал его внутри, и Яшку выломало холодной судорогой. Чёрт, чего ж его так колошматит-то? Того и гляди, кончит сейчас, будто хилый девственник. Его рука нащупала член Стаса, уже не такой твёрдый как прежде, наполовину опавший. Пальцы схватились за него, размазывая по коже остатки скользкой смазки. Головка оказалась мокрой от предэякулята. Яшка размазал влагу по стволу и принялся Стасу дрочить, уже безо всяких изысков, быстро и размашисто, всем кулаком. После нескольких таких движений Стас шевельнулся и схватился за спальник. И наконец-то расслабился. Яшка не двигался, только продолжал работать рукой. Вскоре Стас начал подаваться бёдрами навстречу его движениям. Яшка поймал этот ритм и начал раскачиваться внутрь и наружу, двигаясь и подталкивая Стаса вперёд и назад. Дыхание, движения рукой, сокращение бёдер и даже, кажется, сердцебиение — всё у них стало совпадать, тянулось одно за другим, как сложная мелодия, выведенная на незнакомом музыкальном инструменте. Яшке даже показалось, что у него загорелись нервные окончания по всему телу. Что он весь в огне. И что огонь этот вот-вот перекинется на Стаса, вольётся в него. Вот-вот, сейчас. Их обоих колотила мелкая дрожь, словно между ними кто-то протянул резонирующую струну и соединил ею. Они стали одним целым. И внезапно Стас протяжно застонал, а в кулаке у Яшки стало горячо и мокро. Голос Стаса показался настолько отчаянным, что тело Яшки не выдержало, взорвалось, расплескалось собственным оргазмом в ту же секунду, будто Стас подал ему какой-то сигнал.

Какое-то время Яшка ничего не соображал. Вообще ничего. Просто плыл в персональной невесомости, так хорошо ему было. А потом сообразил. Его как будто окатило холодной водой — да по хребту. Наверное, это был какой-то священный ужас, который нападает на людей в мгновения шока. Сперва Яшка даже не мог пошевелиться. Что. Он. Наделал.

Всё. Это конец.

Он уничтожил всё своими собственными руками.

Яшка отпрянул в сторону от Стаса, вскочил, путаясь в спущенных штанах, и чуть не сорвал полотняный клапан вместе с палаткой, выбегая вон. Запнулся о распяленный корень большой берёзы у самой воды, чуть не рассадил пальцы, наступил на какую-то сухую ветку, резко развернулся и ломанулся в лес.

Он хотел сбежать. Если бы можно было вернуть всё назад и ничего не делать, он бы вернул. И не делал. Но как? Они ведь не в сказке живут.

Со Стасом теперь — всё. Кончено. Он своими руками доломал то, что ещё оставалось, держалось на недомолвках и... и Стасовой жалости? Яшка чуть не заплакал. Шмыгнул носом, ткнулся лбом в какое-то дерево. Шершавая кора — сухой лишайник? — щекотно посыпался по его лицу. Над ухом зазудел голодный комар. Яшка шмыгнул носом снова. Потом шлёпнул себя по щеке. Возможно, сильней, чем было нужно. Смахнул комара с ладони.

Сколько он так стоял у дерева, он не запомнил. По плечам гулял ночной ветерок. Стало зябко. Кажется, он отошёл от лагеря недалеко. Вообще не отошёл. Но было темно и тихо. Нет, не тихо. Яшка расслышал плеск воды от озера. И медленно пошёл на звук. Кто там? Эдик с Костей?

Сквозь прибрежные кусты ивняка он увидел Стаса. Что тот делал ночью в воде?! Будто загипнотизированный, Яшка шагнул вперёд и встал над водой. Нет, Стас не собирался топиться или что-то там ещё — что промелькнуло в Яшкином воспалённом мозгу. Он просто плыл.

Яшка смотрел, как Стас мощными гребками возвращался к берегу, и у него болело в груди. Наверное, это ныло чувство вины. Или погибала убитая любовь, ага.

***  
Выход из воды был немного в стороне, но Яшка всё равно позвал, окликнул:

— Стас?.. — ему пришлось звать ещё дважды, чтобы Стас его заметил. Заметил и развернулся в воде в его сторону, поплыл. Яшка бы на его месте сразу дал в морду. А Стас ничего. Плавает… И даже, кажется, согласен говорить?

Стас дошёл по мелководью до самых кустов, поднялся из воды — её было по пояс. Яшка, не долго думая, сиганул вниз, в воду прямо в одежде. Чуть не навернулся на камне и подводных корнях деревьев. Ноги ушли в мягкий ил.

— Стас, прости, — сказал Яшка, не на что не обращая внимания. Ни на мокрые брюки, ни на отвратительно-мягкое дно озера под ногами. — Прости, я не хотел. То есть, хотел, но…

Ни дать ни взять, нашкодивший малолетка, он мог только стоять и мямлить. Потому что не было таких слов, которыми он бы смог объяснить Стасу, как он его, чёрт побери, любит. Как он без него не может. Как он не хочет, чтобы они расставались. Как ему больно и плохо от одной мысли о том, что всё может закончиться. Вот и на тебе, Яшенька, твоё «не влюбляться». Затянуло в омут по самую макушку — не выбраться. Своим сегодняшним поступком он только хуже сделал. Какого чёрта полез вообще? Стас же этого не любит. И его самого, наверное, теперь бросит...

— Прости меня, — прошептал Яшка снова. — Только не бросай…

Он был просто жалок, говоря эти слова, и ненавидел себя за это. Он хватил Стаса за холодную от озёрной воды руку. Но тот мягко высвободился со словами:

— Ну какой же ты идиот.

Он протянул руку сам и опустил её Яшке на голову, взъерошив и без того спутанные волосы. Яшка зажмурился. Ага, идиот. Только не отпускай. Уж лучше в морду бей, только не отпускай...

Пальцами другой руки Стас погладил его по щеке.

— Вылезай из воды, — приказал он наконец. — Если эти двое увидят, даже не представляю, как мы это им объясним.

Яшка не шелохнулся, только шмыгнул носом.

— Стас, я... — начал он и запнулся. Бегло проанализировал свои действия за последние полчаса и пришёл к выводу, что вёл себя не просто как идиот, а как редкостная скотина. Что после этого обычно говорят? Прости, что я тебя изнасиловал? Мне казалось, ты не против? Поглядывая на то, как Стас сейчас стоит и кривит губы, Яшка понимал, что он серьёзно облажался. Нельзя было идти у своего либидо на поводу. И кому такое вообще понравится...

— Стас, если ты меня бросишь, я не знаю, что буду делать, — наконец бессильно проговорил он. — Да, я знаю, что тебе не нравится, если я начинаю сам...

— Фадеев, знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? — перебил Яшку Стас.

Ох, чёрт. Это было плохо. Фадеевым он начинал его называть, когда у них происходил серьёзный разговор. Тогда Стас будто отстранялся от него и от всех их отношений, становился натуральным профессором, Яшку низводил до статуса студента-прогульщика, и дальше вести диалог и что-то обсуждать уже не получалось. Можно было только оправдываться.

— Нет, Станислав Юрьевич, — тихим ломким голосом произнёс Яшка. Само собой выскочило, автоматом.

Стас с удивлением на него глянул, а потом потянул за футболку, заставляя прижаться к себе. Яшка почувствовал, как футболка моментально намокает от соприкосновения с мокрой кожей, но ему было всё равно. Он лишь неловко удержал равновесие, ухватив Стаса за плечо, чтобы совсем на него не наваливаться. Так, почти в объятиях, было теплее. А ещё так можно было спрятаться от хмурого взгляда, которым Стас его наградил. Правда, тут же Яшка вспомнил, что Стас не любит обниматься на людях, завертел головой, заозирался, боясь обнаружить где-нибудь поблизости Эдика с Константином.

— Да нет их, — правильно растолковал его движения Стас. — На острове сидят.

— Но кто же тогда разговаривал...

— Вернулись за чем-то, — Стас равнодушно пожал плечами.

Яшка кивнул головой, боднув его лбом в плечо. И пальцы сильнее сжал. Близость Стаса приводила его в некое состояние эйфории. Если бы не то, что было раньше, они могли бы со Стасом просто обниматься, но ведь Яшка всё испортил, и назад уже не отмотаешь...

— Так вот, — продолжил Стас. — Твоя проблема в том, что ты что-то вот там придумываешь, а вслух никогда не говоришь, — Стас костяшками пальцев постучал Яшке по темечку. — А я не телепат, знаешь ли, мыслей не читаю.

Яшка поднял на него взгляд и даже отодвинулся.

— Я не знаю, что ты выкинешь в следующий момент, и это очень напрягает, — продолжал Стас. — Все выяснения отношений у нас с дракой и кулаками, но зато в последний раз я узнал, что у тебя ко мне вроде бы чувства. Сейчас мы не дерёмся... Но ты меня снова удивил.

Ему показалось, или перед «удивил» Стас запнулся? И что значит «вроде бы чувства»? Яшка ведь тогда прямо сказал, что любит. А от Стаса, кстати, так ответа и не услышал. Потому и решил, что у того к нему никаких чувств нету. Опять же, Стасу постоянно нравится общаться с девушками, а Яшка не выдерживает рядом с ними никакой конкуренции. Нет сил бороться, когда понимаешь, что всё напрасно. И сейчас тоже... «Удивил». Да нет, он просто всё похерил.

Яшка хлюпнул носом и снова спрятал лицо у Стаса на плече. Ну и прижался ближе, разумеется. Стас молчал. Ждал от него ответа. А как ответишь, когда в голове такая каша мыслей? Плохо, что Стас не телепат. Потому что Яшка его прекрасно понимает и без слов, а Стас так, похоже, не умеет. С чего начать?

— Я тебя... люблю, — вытолкнул Яшка самое трудное и важное слово. Вроде как оно должно было встать на его защиту и всё объяснить.

Стас помолчал, дожидаясь продолжения, а потом спросил:

— Так. А что это за разговоры про «не бросай»?

И тут Яшку прорвало:

— Ты прости, что я полез к тебе без предупреждения, да ты и вовсе спал, наверное... Мы про это ни разу не говорили, но я понимаю, что тебе это вряд ли понравится, так что чего вообще тему заводить, если скажешь «нет»... Ты только не думай, меня всё и так устраивает, просто в этот раз так... Ну, совпало. Ты был такой… в этом спальнике, в одних плавках... Да я на тебя весь день как на картину в музее пялился. Ты замечал? Нет, наверное. А я… Смотри, Яшка, но не трогай, понимаешь? Ну и просто свихнулся. Прости, а...

Он заткнулся, стиснув зубы, чтобы дальше не продолжать говорить, говорить и рыть самому себе могилу. Было порой у Яшки такое ощущение, как правило на экзаменах, когда ему задавали дополнительный вопрос, и он начинал на него отвечать, слова лились потоком, но у экзаменатора постепенно делалось такое удивлённое лицо, и тогда Яшке становилось понятно, что говорил он явно не то, что от него ждали. Так что именно сейчас он должен ответить Стасу, чтобы сдать этот чёртов экзамен?!

— Значит, любишь, говоришь? — переспросил Стас, хмыкнув. Он принялся машинально постукивать пальцами по плечу Яшки. По мокрой футболке. Кстати, на улице сейчас было достаточно холодно. Мёрзнет ли Стас? Не лучше ли будет вернуться в палатку? Нет, Яшка туда не вернётся ни за что! После того, как он там такое вытворил? Да он сам себя возненавидит похлеще Стаса.

— Угу, — подтвердил Яшка. — Ты никогда не говорил ничего, и я решил, что...

Стас его внезапно перебил:

— Так, давай прекращай вот это вот «я решил», ладно?

Яшка дёрнулся.

— Ты всё неправильно решаешь. Не надо вообще решать. Спрашивай вслух.

У Яшки в груди отчего-то с силой забухало сердце. Как тугой барабан.

— Спрашивать?

— Надо нам научиться общаться, раз уж мы вместе. Ты так не считаешь?

Он сказал «вместе»? Барабан стал бить быстрее и громче.

— Стас... Ты меня простишь за то, что я тебя... ну... изнасиловал? — через силу выдавил из себя Яшка.

Стас едва неразличимо хрюкнул.

— А ты меня изнасиловал? Вот прямо так, беспомощного и неспособного за себя постоять?

Яшка вывернул лицо и гневно уставился Стасу в глаза. Тот кривил губы в улыбке.

— Ну раз ты так считаешь, — примирительно ответил Стас, — то да, прощаю. Уже простил.

Яшка взялся было спорить, но Стас добавил:

— Не думал, что ты на меня начнёшь кидаться... Но в чём-то я и сам виноват. Мне неприятно было только...

— Что? — задержав дыхание, спросил Яшка.

А Стас замолчал, как назло. Потом вздохнул, отвернул голову в сторону — Яшку щекотно задело прядью волос по уху, — и тихо сказал:

— Если они поймут, чем мы с тобой занимаемся, то Хлебников мне потом прохода не даст. Но, похоже, они вдвоём заняты только собой… Представляешь, есть люди, которые думают только о себе и — ни малейшего внимания к окружающим.

Последнее явно было камнем в огород Яшки, и он покаянно опустил взгляд.

— Представляю, — понуро подтвердил он, ещё помня, что Стас просил говорить вслух. — А мне тоже кое-что не нравится, — заставил он себя сказать.

— М?

— Не нравится, когда ты с другими... С девушками. Мне всё кажется, что я тебе не нужен. Когда ты с ними...

— Это ты про последний раз что ли? — уточнил Стас.

Ну, допустим. Яшка кивнул.

— Тебя так легко дразнить, — с насмешкой ответил Стас, и его голос прозвучал несколько легкомысленно.

— Это было не «дразнить», — с нажимом в голосе начал спорить Яшка. — Или тебе нравится, когда я психую?

— Ревнуешь, — поправил Стас.

— Психую и ревную, — согласился Яшка.

— А как иначе от тебя можно добиться хоть какой-то реакции?

Яшка оскорблённо вывернулся из объятий, — эй, когда это Стас его тоже обнял? он и не заметил, — и хмуро посмотрел ему в лицо. Какой именно реакции хотел от него Стас? То есть, с девчонками он мутил только из-за Яшки, получается? Это было ни хрена не понятно. И тут Стас ещё добавил:

— И мы ведь всё равно с тобой вдвоём, так что какая разница?

Разница?! Разница в том, что Яшка-то не знал, что они вдвоём, чёрт побери! Он думал, что Стасу не интересен. Что ему с ним скучно. А тому, видите ли, нравится его дразнить?!

— Вот за это... Я за это тебя... — забормотал Яшка.

Стас посмотрел на него, наклонив голову к плечу.

— За это тебя надо ещё раз изнасиловать, — выпалил Яшка, ощущая себя дурак дураком и бесясь от этого. Не любил он, когда его дурят.

— Ну давай ещё раз, — произнёс Стас, легко кивая.

— Я серьёзно! — с угрозой предупредил Яшка.

— Я тоже.

И кто из них серьёзнее и внушительнее? Трудно сказать.

— Тебе ведь не понравилось, — Яшка запоздало пошёл на попятный.

— Разве?

На самом деле, Яшка не знал. Не заметил, не разобрался. Настолько был весь в себе, что даже не понял, какова была реакция Стаса на всё это. Вроде бы, кончил. Но разве это показатель?!

— А что ты тогда… Здесь... – Яшка мотнул головой на озеро.

— Вообще-то ты первый сбежал из палатки, — напомнил Стас. — А я… Ну, подумать хотел. Искупнуться, раз уж поспать не получилось. Или ты решил, будто я решил здесь утопиться?

Яшка замолчал, не зная, что отвечать. Не то чтобы у него и в самом деле были такие мысли, но какой-то иррациональный страх... Да, промелькнул.

— Холодно тут как-то, да? — неуверенно произнёс он. Про то, что он подумал, увидев Стаса в воде, говорить не хотелось. Поэтому Яшка попытался сменить тему.

— Не знаю. Мне нормально, это ты в мокрой одежде стоишь.

Руки и плечи Стаса были все в мурашках. Яшка вздохнул.

— Пойдём обратно? — рискнул он.

Обратно в палатку. Туда, где они буквально только что… Яшка вздохнул и выдохнул, ощущая вину и возбуждение.

— Стас… Скажи… А тебе что, всерьёз понравилось? — спросил он прежде, чем подумал. Потому что думать надо перед тем, как такое обсуждать, ну серьёзно. Так прямо Стас ему и ответит…

Но тот ответил. Обернулся, потому что успел уже вышагнуть из воды на берег, и замер. Пригладил стоящие торчком на затылке влажные волосы, пожал плечами. Яшка посмотрел на обнажённого Стаса снизу вверх и понял, что ещё немного — и него снова начнёт сбоить мозг от перевозбуждения.

— Я не знаю, Яш.

Что ж, зато честно.

— Не думаю, что мне бы хотелось делать это часто.

Ну хоть не «давай расстанемся», и на том спасибо.

— Но что-то в этом есть. Я давно думал попробовать. Но не знал, как… ну… — Стас стрельнул глазами куда-то в сторону, — не знал, нужно ли. Говорить об этом. Ну, на самом деле, это не важно…

Да кто ему такое сказал? Яшка схватил ртом воздуха и поперхнулся, закашлялся.

— Яш, ты чего?

— Важно! Ещё как! Мне важно, слышишь? Ты почему не говорил, что хочешь?!

— Яша, не ори. Ты сегодня какой-то бешеный. И вылезай из воды, пойдём в палатку. Хватит тут уже…

И Стас пошёл вперёд. И вид у него был такой, будто он хочет сбежать и сбегает. От разговора, главным образом, не от холода. Яшка вздохнул, вылез из воды и отправился следом.

Хотя от мокрой одежды, облепившей тело, действительно было холодно. Ночной ветерок не просто холодил, он самым натуральным образом леденил. Яшка на ходу стащил с себя футболку и успел заметить, как Стас обернулся на него, разглядывая.

— Что? Холодно же, она мокрая, — в свою защиту произнёс Яшка. Впрочем, с голым торсом теплее не стало. Яшка передёрнул плечами от волны холодных мурашек. Вид у Стаса сделался такой, что впору было сомневаться, кто кого теперь изнасилует. Яшка сцепил зубы, чтобы те от холода не начали стучать. Ему нужно поунять своё воображение. Никто никого больше не насилует. Они теперь разговаривают.

Полотенце пришлось кстати. Стас быстро вытерся сам, а потом накинул его Яшке на голову, укрыв заодно плечи. Яшка с каждой секундой дрожал всё сильнее, отходняк это был после нервов или что, непонятно. Он вцепился в махровую ткань непослушными пальцами.

— Вытерся? Залезай тогда, — позвал Стас.

Ух ты. Яшка с удовольствием послушался. Они улеглись вместе в один спальник, тесно-тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Они лежали лицом к лицу. Стас протиснул колено между его ног. Обнял за плечи. Ноги у обоих были холоднющие, и Яшка ещё какое-то время дрожал, а потом согрелся и затих.

— Я так не усну, — пожаловался он внезапно.

Нет, серьёзно. Он каменным должен быть, чтобы спать, когда Стас лежит вместе с ним вплотную и прижимается к нему вот так. Это что, первый раз, когда они лежат в обнимку и не спят?

— Не нравится? — шепнул Стас.

— Наоборот... Слишком нравится...

— Да?..

Вместо ответа Яшка качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь встающим членом к бедру Стаса. Кажется, тот потрясённо вздохнул.

— Да ты самый настоящий маньяк, — прошептал Стас наконец.

Яшка хохотнул:

— Ну может быть совсем немножко.

Рука Стаса передвинулась с его плеч по спине вниз...

— Только тихо, — предупредил его Стас, и Яшка аж дыхание затаил. Тихо? Это будет сложновато, но он постарается быть тихим. Таким тихим, как Стасу понравится. Или таким громким, если он попросит. Или...

Яшка вздохнул.

— Ты там опять что-то замышляешь? — каким-то образом уловил Стас. — Слишком тихо тоже не надо.

Яшка не выдержал и рассмеялся, заглушая свой голос его плечом. Ох, неужели и у них всё может быть хорошо? Он даже представить себе не мог то облегчение, которое нахлынуло на него после того, как они со Стасом поговорили. Стало так... свободно, хорошо. Будто кто-то распахнул дверцы клетки, в которой он сидел. Подумать только, в эту клетку он загнал себя сам.


	5. Часть 5

***

К утру небо обнесло густыми белыми облаками, будто клоками ваты. Облака бежали над деревьями как при ускоренной перемотке киноленты, сами деревья скрипели и покачивались под порывами неожиданного ветра. А потом и дождь начал накрапывать. Вот и верь после этого синоптикам...

Пришлось им сниматься с насиженного места и отправляться в деревню. Константин же говорил, что у него там дом и баня... Вот баня, чтобы погреться, была бы очень кстати.

Эдик сворачивал палатки. Хлебников, чихая и поминутно сморкаясь, складывал свою сумку. Судя по всему, ночёвка на острове кому-то вышла боком. Стас уже прошёлся на эту тему, намекнув на хилое здоровье и ослабленный организм, и Константин огрызнулся в ответ, но заложенный нос и осипшее горло свели весь эффект от его всегдашней язвительности к нулю. Стас был доволен и явно ощущал себя победителем в нынешнем раунде их с Константином противостояния. Яшка полюбовался на это безобразие и переглянулся с Эдиком.

— Это я виноват, — покаянно пожаловался Эдик. — Уговорил его... И вот... Не надо было засыпать на земле.

— Да ладно тебе. Попарится в бане, согреется, и всё пройдёт, — утешил его Яшка.

— Надеюсь... — в унылом голосе Эдика надеждой и не пахло. — А у вас как дела? Ты вчера весь день хмурый ходил. Всё нормально?

— А... — Яшка машинально обернулся на Стаса. — Да, всё в порядке. Мы поговорили.

— Ну молодцы, — Эдик улыбнулся. — А то мы с Костей переживали. Я надеялся, что у вас всё получится, когда предложил Косте идею с этим походом.

— Да ладно? — Яшка не верил своим ушам.

— В итоге Костя подбил Стаса на эту поездку, — Эдик дёрнулся и виновато втянул голову в плечи, когда Хлебников чихнул в очередной раз.

— Понятно, — задумчиво протянул Яшка.

— Ну ладно, пойду паковаться дальше, — Эдик подмигнул Яшке и принялся сворачивать палатку в аккуратную скатку.

***

— ...нет, и я официально заявляю, как врач...

— Ты не врач, ты ветеринар.

— П-плевать! Я, как ветеринар, утверждаю, что пить водку при простуде нецелесообразно! И более того...

— Да все это знают, и всё равно все пьют.

— Нет, погоди. И более того, воздействие алкоголя на человеческий организм...

— И всем помогает! Слышишь? Нонсенс ведь.

— Верно, нонсенс!

Яшка с удивлением наблюдал за выпившим Константином, который, сидя за столом рядом со Стасом, рассуждал о вреде расхожего мифа о водке и простуде. Эдик смотрел на них и чему-то улыбался. А потом пояснил Яшке:

— Гляди, они впервые о чём-то договорились.

— Что это ещё за разговорчики? — Хлебников повернулся к Эдику.

— Штрафную им за неуважение к старшим, — заявил Стас, ловко наклоняя горлышко бутылки над стаканом Яшки.

Хлебников хохотнул, а Яшка с ехидцей поглядел на Стаса. Неужели тот не оставил надежды выяснить, кто кого из них перепьёт? Кажется, с этого начались их отношения. Они встретились на дискотеке и принялись выяснять, кто сколько выпьет. Стас ещё и за рулём был, на мотоцикле. Правда, вскоре они благоразумно пересели на такси.

Они сменили несколько баров, прежде чем выбрали тот, который бы устроил их обоих... И к утру Яшка уехал домой пьяный и охреневший после проведённой ночи.

Он улыбнулся, поднял стаканчик с водкой и одним махом опрокинул его в себя. Проглотил, тайком задержав дыхание, и поглядел на Стаса. Тот пристально смотрел на него через стол. Вроде как многообещающе смотрел. Во всяком случае, этот взгляд Яшке понравился.

— Так вот. На чём я остановился? — спросил Хлебников и тут же продолжил: — Заболела у нас Зорька, хорошая дойная корова голдштинской породы. Ну, думаю, надо поставить компресс. Ищу бутыль со спиртом, а нету её. Ну, понятно: спирт наши трактористы распили. А за неделю до этого приезжал к нам в колхоз мужичок один...

Эдик слушал Хлебникова, раскрыв рот. Пожалуй, если бы они со Стасом пошли спать, вряд ли бы Эдик это заметил. Но тут Хлебников и сам прервался, мельком бросив взгляд на часы:

— А времени-то сколько! Завтра дорасскажу, кому интересно. Сейчас пора уже и спать укладываться.

Водка ли помогла, жаркая баня, или организм Хлебникова справился с простудой самостоятельно, несмотря на все издевательства, то есть, народные средства, но сейчас говорил Константин бодро и выглядел внешне здоровым.

Кстати, чего это он всех погнал спать? Допустим, время было ещё детское: всего половина первого ночи. Правда, ещё нужно было убрать со стола, да расстелить постель, да мало ли что ещё... Стас снова посмотрел на Яшку. Вот именно, мало ли что ещё случится перед сном. Глаза Стаса, казалось, блестели ярче, чем обычно. Вот что алкоголь с людьми-то делает!

Яшка поднялся из-за стола и неловко пошёл из кухни к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Сумки занести, да свет включить. Комнату на втором этаже он почти не видел: сперва они с Эдиком возились с дровами и водой для бани, потом отправились в местный магазин, потом накрывали на стол, потом искали Хлебникова в гостях у его соседки, потом копали у неё в огороде грядку в обмен на миску квашеной капусты... В общем, дел было много, и сейчас Яшка понял, что хочется ему только одного: упасть и уснуть. Нет, не так. Упасть, обнять-обхватить Стаса у себя под боком и уснуть вместе с ним. А тот, как нарочно, запропастился где-то внизу.

Яшка немного походил по небольшой полутёмной комнате, покосился на узкое пыльное оконце в дальней стене, посидел на старом ватном одеяле, укрывавшем широкий низкий топчан, сколоченный из досок, и решительно отправился вниз. Заблудился там Стас что ли?

Они столкнулись в самом низу, на лестнице, Яшка оглядел Стаса с головы до ног и нетерпеливо спросил:

— Ты где был?

— Да я... — Стас неопределённо махнул куда-то в сторону. В руке он держал свой сотовый.

Яшка усмехнулся и, спустившись на ступеньку, встал со Стасом вплотную, сжал ладонь его руки вместе с зажатым в ней телефоном, потянул к себе. Стас качнулся вперёд, явно не понимая, что происходит. Яшка без спросу его поцеловал: быстро, жадно. Он весь день только о поцелуе об этом и думал, а Стас, как нарочно, держался в компании Хлебникова или Эдика. Уж не избегал ли? Не успел Яшка отодвинуться, как Стас сам к нему потянулся, ловя его губы и возвращая поцелуй, более долгий и медленный. Значит, не избегал. Яшка сам не понял, когда разжал руку: телефон перекочевал из ладони Стаса в задний карман его брюк. Яшка прокомментировал этот обман обиженным восклицанием. А Стас решил действовать дальше и удерживать завоёванные позиции, не позволяя Яшке перехватить преимущество. Подтолкнул его к стене, притиснул к ней, погладил одной рукой вдоль груди и живота, вторую руку положил Яшке на затылок, ероша пальцами волосы. Яшка зажмурился от удовольствия и запрокинул голову, подставляясь под приятную ласку. Стас тут же отстранился от его рта и впился губами в шею. Яшка не смог подавить дрожь, и она вырвалась из него низким вибрирующим стоном. Стас, сволочь, был хорош, знал все его тайные местечки и, дай только волю, не гнушался пользоваться Яшкиной слабостью. Вот и хорошо, значит, не придал большого значения произошедшему вчера и действительно по-прежнему хочет. Яшка обнял Стаса за плечи, машинально комкая его рубашку на спине, давая понять, что хочет, чтобы Стас прижался к нему поближе...

Где-то неподалёку хлопнула дверь. Яшка раскрыл глаза и уставился Стасу за плечо. В дом с улицы зашёл Хлебников. И тут же их увидел. Стас дёрнулся и отпрянул в сторону. Блин.

— О, простите, не хотел вам мешать, — сказал Константин после секундной заминки. — Решил баню закрыть, там печь уже прогорела... Ну... — он замялся, словно хотел что-то ещё сказать, а потом выдал совершенно нейтральное: — Спокойной ночи.

И прошёл мимо.

— Спокойной, — ответил ему вслед Стас. Потом прижал ладони к стене по обе стороны от головы Яшки, будто в изнеможении, и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, его руки мелко подрагивали.

— Эй, ты чего? — Яшка постарался заглянуть ему в лицо.

Стас помотал головой:

— Ничего. Ерунда, — он отодвинулся. — Пойдём спать?

Яшка кивнул и первым направился вверх по лестнице.

— Он тебя напугал? — спросил он спустя две ступени.

— Вот ещё.

— Или ты просто в бешенстве?

— Что? Да нет.

— Тогда в чём дело?

Но Стас всё отнекивался и только уже потом, в постели, немного отмер. Они теперь так классно обнимались. Яшка и не ожидал, что у Стаса окажется такая же тяга к объятиям, что и у него самого. Небось, из последних сил сдерживался всю дорогу, шифровался... Вот только зачем? Непонятно.

— Никогда ещё так глупо не попадался, — пробормотал Стас, и Яшка тут же понял, что тот говорит о Хлебникове.

— Ну... Он же свой, — ответил он. — Что тут такого?

Стас пожал плечами, натягивая одеяло.

— Хлебников сложный. У меня с ним не получается общаться. Вечная эта его привычка критиковать...

Верно, Хлебников со Стасом ругались, даже когда работали в институте.

— По-моему, он просто любит дразнить людей, — сказал Яшка, допустив в голос лёгкий оттенок неодобрения. — Но если на его подколки не реагировать, то...

— Угу... — Стас уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и засопел. Ясно, разговор можно было считать законченным. Яшка ещё некоторое время лежал, стараясь успокоиться и втолковать собственному телу, что объятия в кровати — это ещё не повод для секса. А то ведь так хотелось. Вот интересно, а Хлебников с Эдиком сейчас спят или... Хотя нет, не интересно ни капельки. Про эту сторону их отношений он бы предпочёл знать как можно меньше. Они с Эдиком друзья, что подразумевает некоторую дистанцию в отношениях. Так вот, пусть эта дистанция остаётся прежней, а понимание с дружеским участием можно получать и на расстоянии.

Яшка не рассматривал ситуацию с этой точки зрения, но теперь, кажется, понимал Стаса, который психовал оттого, что Хлебников или Эдик могли его слышать ночью из палатки.

Яшка вздохнул. И всё равно в палатке было здорово: и просто ночевать, и со Стасом быть. Он понадеялся, что Стас не станет возражать, если Яшка попробует снова побыть сверху. Надо будет завести разговор, когда наступит подходящее время.

***

Назавтра они вернулись в город, и обыденность завертела-закружила Яшку в ежедневной суете. Подходящее время, о котором он думал, не наступало вот уже целую неделю.

Нет, Стас не то чтобы его избегал, но работа на обоих навалилась с такой силой, что было просто не продохнуть. По вечерам Яшка отправлялся в свою общагу и перед сном звонил Стасу. Они рассказывали друг другу, как прошёл их день, а потом прощались, и Яшка засыпал с мыслью о том, что им нужно встретиться. Обязательно нужно, и как можно скорее.

Наконец, к концу недели он не выдержал и позвонил Стасу в середине дня.

— Как хочешь, но вечером я к тебе приеду домой, — сообщил он, едва поздоровавшись. Стас не отвечал, и Яшка, опомнившись, добавил: — М-можно?

Тьфу ты, ну что он мямлит, как дурак, в самом деле...

— Приезжай, — произнёс Стас после секундного молчания.

— У тебя там всё нормально? — теперь Яшка чувствовал себя виноватым. Может, он его от чего-то отвлекает? Со своими ерундовыми вопросами и переживаниями.

— Да, всё в порядке. Мы тут как раз говорили о тебе, — хмуро добавил Стас.

— Обо мне?

— Да. С Константином. Представляешь, он волнуется, отчего я такой хмурый всю неделю хожу.

Яшка попытался представить, как может выглядеть забота по-Хлебниковски. Выходило что-то зловещее и трудно передаваемое. Потом его внимание привлекли слова Стаса.

— А ты правда ходишь хмурый всю неделю? — уточнил он, понизив голос.

Яшка звонил ему из комнаты отдыха в редакции журнала. Спрятавшись за напольным горшком с фикусом и развалившись в мягком кресле, он внимательно следил за входом. Пока он был один, говорить можно было обо всём.

— Говорят, что да, — Яшка услышал в трубке чьи-то голоса, шаги Стаса и звук захлопнувшейся двери. — Не уверен.

— Так я приеду? Или у тебя на вечер были какие-то планы?

Стас вздохнул.

— Нет, Яш, никаких планов. Буду ждать тебя в восемь, приезжай.

— Ты меня так редко по имени называешь, — пробормотал Яшка.

Стас сдавленно угукнул. Нет, с ним невозможно было о чём-то разговаривать по-человечески.

— Ну, тогда до вечера, — попрощался с ним Яшка, вешая трубку.

Хорошо требовать от него «не думай, спрашивай у меня». А что делать, если он подаёт сигналы, но не получает на них никакой реакции? Подумать только, и их отношения продлились почти целый год! Яшка мысленно поставил себе пятёрку за терпение и чуткость. Будь он более чёрствым или эгоистичным, хрена с два у них бы что-то вышло. Он машинально крутил в пальцах кулон, висящий у него на шее. Потом вспомнил, что кулон был парным, и что они их выбирали со Стасом на Новый год. Воспоминание прокатилось по Яшке тёплой волной. Нет, всё-таки Стасу он тоже не безразличен. Зря он подумал, будто их отношения — это только его, Яшки, заслуга.

***

Вечер всё никак не хотел наступать, день тянулся и тянулся, будто резиновый. Когда, наконец, на часах натикало шесть, Яшка подорвался с рабочего места и пулей понёсся в метро. Стас заканчивал работать позже, так что у него хватит времени принять душ и переодеться в общаге, прежде чем ехать в гости. Ага, смешно, «в гости». Будто он там собирается распивать чаи с пирогами...

Яшка нервничал. Немного.

Это не должно отразиться внешне. Он придумает какую-нибудь тему для разговора. И будет вести себя спокойно. Чтобы Стасу не в чем было его упрекнуть. И чтобы Стасу всё понравилось. Да, именно так.

Яшке всё казалось, что их отношения идут со скрипом, что в них присутствует некоторая натянутость. И ежу понятно, что общаются они лишь до тех пор, пока это Стасу интересно. Странно, что этот интерес не проходил. В смысле, Яшку это более чем устраивало. И разговор по душам, состоявшийся ночью у озера, показывал, что их отношения развиваются, а не стоят на месте. Вроде бы, раз так, то можно было воспрянуть духом, а Яшка не мог. И всё гадал, в чём причина его неуверенности, неудовольствия, нервозности, которая сидела внутри и тонко вибрировала на грани слышимости где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Стас был взрослым, состоявшимся, целостным. Яшка рядом с ним ощущал себя ничтожным довеском, неуверенным и зелёным щенком. Ну подумаешь, экзамены сдал и на четвёртый курс перешёл. Студентишко. Решил с профессором замутить. От-но-ше-ния завести. Тьфу, смотреть тошно. И страшно. Потому что, несмотря на эту неприятную правду жизни, Яшка готов был землю жрать, лишь бы прыгнуть выше головы. Лишь бы добиться того, чтобы Стас признал в нём равного. Чтобы... Блин, да хотя бы чтобы просто — признал и принял. Что такого Яшка может ему дать, чего бы Стасу хотелось? Он и так гадал, и эдак прикидывал. Интуитивно чувствовал, что что-то может у них вдвоём нарисоваться, а вот как этого добиться, не понимал.

***

Уже подходя к этажу, на котором находилась квартира Стаса, Яшка понял, что так и не знает, о чём говорить. Тему для беседы, нормальную, отвлечённую, он так и не выдумал.

Он утопил в стену кнопку дверного звонка с такой силой, будто та была виновна во всех его переживаниях.

Стас тут же открыл. Словно за дверью стоял и его дожидался. Яшка шагнул через порог, встал на коврик одной ногой, да так и замер. На Стасе был тонкой вязки светлый хлопковый джемпер, который ему очень шёл. И тёмно-коричневые брюки. Яшка вздохнул, будто под дых получил, когда заметил влажные кончики волос: похоже, Стас недавно принял душ. В мозгах у Яшки что-то перевернулось.

— Не стой, проходи, — сказал Стас и шагнул к двери, чтобы закрыть её на замок.

— При... — просипел Яшка. — Привет.

У него перед глазами промелькнул гладко выбритый подбородок. Запах пены для бритья холодной изморозью уколол обонятельные нервы. Яшка сморгнул и отошёл в сторону. Стянул с ног кроссовки, нагнулся, чтобы пристроить их у плинтуса. Распрямился, непослушными пальцами схватился за застёжку лёгкой куртки. Стянул рукава, зацепив пальцами и без того растянутые манжеты, повесил куртку на вешалку. Привычные действия отвлекали и создавали иллюзию спокойствия. Можно было сходить с ума, но при этом вполне успешно притворяться, будто всё в полном порядке.

— Успел что-нибудь съесть? — голос Стаса раздался из кухни. — Я пиццу заказал, могу чаю поставить. Или будешь сразу пиво? Если что, в холодильнике целая упаковка.

Яшка, шатаясь и чуть не натыкаясь на углы, прошёл в кухню. Машинально откинул крышку картонной коробки, взял кусок тонкой пиццы, откусил и не почувствовал вкуса. Кажется, там был сыр, а ещё тесто. Больше никаких сигналов в его мозг не проходило. Да кому вообще нужна эта пицца.

Яшка смотрел на Стаса и просто впитывал его взглядом. Тот повернулся и полез в холодильник за пивом.

Холодильник был здоровенный и высокий, хромированный. Как там этот стиль назывался, хай-тек что ли, когда всё стальное, хромированное и стеклянное? Яшка не особенно в этом шарил, но вообще, чисто по-житейски, ему нравилось, как была обставлена квартира Стаса. Кровать и диван — низкие, мягкие и широкие, ковёр в гостиной — пушистый и светлый, плазма — широкая, с приставными колонками, ванная — чёрная, с кафельной плиткой под серый мрамор с белыми прожилками, кухня — как с обложки какого-нибудь дорогого журнала. Все вещи странным образом подчёркивали индивидуальность и стиль жизни, которые были Стасу присущи. И Яшка, на самом деле, не знал, вписывается ли он сам в этот стиль, в эту картину хромированного и стеклянного холостяцкого жилья с претензией на некоторую демонстративную показушность... Но сейчас ему на всё было плевать. Всё это — внешнее. Как обёртка. А сейчас он смотрел на самого Стаса, чувствовал — его, тянулся — к нему и в кои-то веки ни на что не обращал внимания.

Протянутую бутылку пива он взял, глотнул холодной кусачей пены, прокатившейся по горлу горькими пузырьками воздуха, и отставил в сторону.

— Как день прошёл? — спросил он.

Стас дёрнул плечами и махнул рукой.

— По-всякому. Прошёл — и ладно. Но люди какие-то сегодня... Одна старушенция пришла с котом на осмотр. Потом показала пенсионное, попросила скидку. Потом затеяла ругню с администратором, которая ей якобы нагрубила. Разревелась. Еле-еле выпроводили.

Стас устало опустился на табурет и сгорбился. Надо же, его это действительно волновало. Вон как нахмурился.

— Ну, бывает, — Яшка взял пивную бутылку за горлышко и покачал ею в воздухе. Пить не стал. Запотевшее тёмное стекло намочило пальцы. — Ты же не виноват ни в чём. И чего теперь из-за одной тётки настроение себе портить? Так все выходные насмарку пойдут.

— Наверное... — Стас вздохнул и поднял голову. — А у тебя как дела?

— Сейчас в редакции затишье, — Яшка улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. От одного только вида Стаса он съезжал мозгами на сторону. Смотреть и не иметь возможности трогать было физически невозможно. Но он должен держаться. И что-нибудь говорить. — Лето ведь, сам понимаешь. Половина народу в отпусках. Я им даже как-то завидую. Сидят сейчас где-нибудь, отдыхают...

Яшка вдруг понял, что в руке до сих пор сжимает жалкий ошмёток пиццы. Есть её не хотелось. Он положил пиццу обратно в коробку, облизал пальцы от пресного теста, обсыпанного мукой, и посмотрел на Стаса. Не мог не посмотреть. Глаза к нему всё время возвращались, словно намагниченные. Стас сидел молча. Его губы были чуть приоткрытыми. И слегка влажными, будто он их только что облизал. Яшка с трудом вздохнул и сделал шаг.

Он обнаружил себя сидящим верхом у Стаса на коленях. Они целовались взасос. Язык Стаса глубоко проникал в его рот, трогал нёбо, задевал зубы. Ладони поддерживали спину, шарили по затылку и шее. Яшка жмурился и дрожал, закатывая глаза, стискивал Стаса коленями, вжимался пахом, тёрся стремительно твердеющим членом о живот и изо всех сил старался по-блядски не стонать, хотя каждая клеточка его тела, казалось, выла от нетерпения.

Вот Стас откинулся спиной на холодильник, и внутри брякнуло что-то стеклянное. Яшка потянул вверх белый джемпер. Стас оторвался от его рта, сказал:

— Пойдём.

И у Яшки тотчас же отнялись ноги, Стас потянул его вверх. Холодильник снова брякнул, когда они неловко пошатнулись и врезались в его хромированную поверхность.

Их руки сплелись в какой-то дурацкой пародии на объятия: Стас старался выдрать из штанов его футболку, а Яшка в этот момент попытался обхватить его за спину, тесно прижимаясь к торсу и груди. Стас развернулся, задев стол. Пивная бутылка опасно качнулась, но выстояла. Яшка резко опустил руки и обхватил Стаса за задницу. Их качнуло к стене коридора на выходе из кухни.

Яшка прижался твёрдым членом к животу Стаса, отчаянно мучаясь от тесноты, толкнулся вперёд, и Стас вскрикнул, не разрывая поцелуя. Яшка вдохновенно повторил манёвр, на этот раз двигая бёдрами мягче и с оттяжкой. Стас отдёрнул голову назад и откинулся спиной к стене, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Каждое движение он встречал с коротким вздохом. Яшка принялся целовать его сам, жадно и сильно, больше кусаясь, чем лаская языком. Потом схватил за джемпер и потащил в сторону ближайшей комнаты, гостиной.

Где-то на пороге Стас стянул с него футболку и отшвырнул её на пол. Яшка ударился ногой о низкий журнальный столик из стекла. Он никогда не понимал, зачем тот вообще нужен, только мешается. Следующим за футболкой улетел на ковёр джемпер. Яшка провёл ладонями по груди Стаса, сминая мышцы под горячей вспотевшей кожей. Потом рухнул вниз на колени и схватился за пуговицу на брюках. Стас только всхлипнул, но ничем не давал понять, что против — ни словом, ни действием. Яшка распотрошил его брюки в рекордные сроки и впился ртом в чёрную ткань боксёров, окунулся в ощущения с головой, словно нырнул с обрыва в пропасть. Запах и вкус, которых ему так не хватало. Стас схватил его за волосы. И тогда Яшка застонал.

Член будто сам просился в рот. Яшка приспустил трусы, облизал губы, и взял его глубоко и нежно. Свихнуться можно было, когда Стас шёпотом позвал его по имени. Яшка прикрыл глаза и качнул головой взад-вперёд. Стас стоял над ним, вытянувшись струной, такой послушный, и даже, кажется, не дышал, хотя это уж вряд ли. Яшка протянул руку, погладил его бёдра изнутри, пальцами задевая мошонку, щекоча, перебирая и сжимая, постепенно усиливая нажим, ускоряя и замедляя движения языка. Вот он извлёк член изо рта и начал поглаживать языком головку, надавливать на её налитую округлость, набухшую от прилившей крови, дразнить щель, из которой сочилась смазка, высасывать её, щекотать тонкую натянувшуюся уздечку. От минета Стас заводился в считанные минуты, сдерживался с трудом и отчего-то — Яшка этого не понимал — обычно на него не соглашался. Называл ненужной вознёй. Мол, можно рукой подрочить и кончить, так что вся эта ерунда ни к чему. Вдвойне обидно, потому что Яшке «эта ерунда» нравилась. Он любил замечать все мелкие признаки, которые доказывали, что Стас начинает терять над собой контроль. Он начинал стонать, чересчур сильно хватать его за волосы, толкаться в самую глотку, так что хотелось сглотнуть и становилось нечем дышать... Вот и сейчас Яшка рвано ухватил воздуха и потянулся губами вперёд, подставляясь и захлёбываясь сокращениями горла, оглушённый биением собственного сердца в ушах. Ещё пара секунд, и он отодвинется, — уговаривал он себя, ещё чуть-чуть. Стас резко ткнулся ему в губы и низко, протяжно вскрикнул, прижимая к себе затылок Яшки крепкой рукой. Потом отстранился, и из его члена брызнула сперма. Язык, губы, подбородок, несколько капель упали Яшке на грудь и будто обожгли кожу. Яшка торопливо сглотнул, ощущая свежую пряную горечь и собственную нутряную дрожь: в нём всё плыло, пульсировало и изнывало, а кончить хотелось с такой силой, что на глаза наворачивались разочарованные слёзы.

Спокойно, спокойно.

Стас со вздохом осел на диван и потянул его к себе, хватая за предплечья. Яшка охотно потянулся вперёд, вынуждая Стаса откинуться на подлокотник.

— Эй, не... — попытался было Стас его остановить, но не успел. Яшка погладил его шею, большим пальцем трогая скулу, и вжался губами в его рот. Стас машинально раскрыл губы навстречу его языку. Или не машинально. Яшка видел, как закрылись его глаза, как наметилась и разгладилась морщинка между бровей. Они целовались влажно, глубоко и жадно. Яшка терялся, не понимая, что такого случилось, что Стас ему позволил... Ну, позволил всё это. Обычно у них всё было иначе. Не так. Да блин! Поначалу Стас лишний раз рукой ему не давал шевельнуть, всё держал под контролем. А теперь... Яшка втиснул колени между его ног, заставляя их широко раздвинуть. Опустил быстрый взгляд на опавший и склонившийся член, на тёмные завитки волос и округлые яички в складчатой мошонке. Стас замер, и Яшка поднял на него глаза.

— Давай. Пока я не передумал, — прошептал Стас влажными губами.

Пока не передумал о чём? — чуть не спросил Яшка, а руки его уже сами шарили в заднем кармане брюк, выуживая тюбик со смазкой. Отчего Стас решился? Почему позволяет ему большее? Яшка закусил губу, но всё равно не смог сдержать предательской ухмылки: значит, ему действительно понравилось в тот раз, в палатке?

— Я теперь сделаю ещё лучше, — опрометчиво пообещал он. Стас тут же схватил его за запястье и дёрнулся. Ну, если он решил сбежать, то это было немного поздновато. Яшка только мотнул головой, отщёлкивая колпачок смазки.

Та была уже тёплой, нагревшейся от его собственного тела. Потекла на пальцы и Стасу между ног, потому что Яшка слишком сильно нажал на тюбик. Остатки он отшвырнул на журнальный столик. Кажется, не промахнулся, хотя какая разница.

Стас смотрел ему в лицо. Недоверчиво, пристально. И всё держался за его запястье, будто это заставило бы Яшку убрать руку. Он смазал вход и вставил сразу два пальца, уже не особо сдерживаясь. Торопился. Когда пальцы вошли до основания, Яшка согнул их и принялся ощупывать изнутри. Гладкие стенки, горячие, сжимающиеся. Стас запрокинул голову назад, выставляя острое горло. Сглотнул, постепенно разжимая хватку на запястье. Яшка повёл пальцами из стороны в сторону, поглаживая и потирая, нажимая... Рот Стаса приоткрылся, демонстрируя верхнюю кромку зубов. Беззвучный вздох скорее угадывался, чем действительно был слышен. Кажется, у Яшка начала плавиться крыша. Он сделал ещё несколько торопливых толчков пальцами, а потом отнял руку и завозился с застёжкой своих брюк. О том, чтобы отодвинуться и снять их не могло быть и речи, он просто рванул пуговицу, дёрнул молнию и наконец-то вытащил член из трусов. Дрожащей рукой он смазывал себя остатками смазки, а Стас смотрел, как он себя трогает, и облизывал губы. Под его взглядом каждое прикосновение рождало зуд, и кожа горела. Ещё несколько минут, и Яшка кончит... Он с удивлением увидел, что Стас снова возбуждается: его член, понуро клонившийся к бедру, теперь окреп и распрямлялся, твердея прямо на глазах. Яшка огладил колено Стаса, прежде чем пристроил его ногу к себе на плечо. Прижался к его телу и начал вставлять, держа скользкими руками скользкий член. В прошлый раз всё почему-то вышло легче. Возможно потому, что поза была другой? Смазки было меньше? Член скользнул по коже мимо входа, и Яшку затрясло. Так и свихнуться недолго. Он помог себе пальцами, раздвигая кольцо узких мышц. Надавил. И стал проникать внутрь так аккуратно и осторожно, как только мог.

— Быстрее, — внезапно голос Стаса подстегнул приказом.

Яшка медленно выдохнул из лёгких воздух и послал себя вперёд. Он этого так ждал, так мечтал. Хотя, по правде сказать, не больно-то и надеялся, что у них когда-нибудь всё будет вот так, как сейчас. Настолько полно и открыто, глаза в глаза. От вида Стаса становилось не по себе — зачем он такой серьёзный и сосредоточенный?.. Яшка качнулся сильнее и с очередным толчком упал вниз на подломившихся локтях. Он оказался внутри, глубже некуда, придавил Стаса собою, и тот вскинулся, дёрнулся под ним, вздрагивая бёдрами, будто в судороге, запрокинул голову, выставляя шею. Яшка впился в неё губами, отмечая языком ход вздувшейся вены и выступивших жилами мышц. Он упёрся ладонями в подлокотник дивана, и Стас закинул руки ему за плечи, хватаясь дрожащими пальцами, будто тонул и не мог выплыть. Яшка опустил лицо, нашёл его губы и поцеловал, продолжая при этом мягко двигать бёдрами, всё внутрь и внутрь, встречая каждое ответное движение Стаса, каждый его вздох, каждый взгляд, готовясь остановиться, ускориться или — что там Стас захочет — он всё для него сделает сию же секунду.

Но долго такое длиться не могло; Яшка закусил губу, зажмурился, пытаясь отсрочить наплывающий оргазм. Слишком долго ждал. Чего уж там, сегодня всё было слишком. И ожидание, достигнувшее пика к концу недели, и Стас, не похожий на себя обычного, растерявший по дороге с кухни свою сдержанность, или та слетела с него ещё раньше — в лесу, в палатке? Яшка тяжело вздохнул, как перед нырком в глубину, и признался:

— ...скоро кончу.

И дёрнулся от усмешки Стаса и его пронзительного взгляда.

— Ну, давай, — ответил он, будто разрешил. Он опустил руку вниз, просунул её между их телами, обхватил свой член и начал дрочить, а Яшка всё смотрел и смотрел на рваные, торопливые движения, на мелькающие костяшки пальцев, на скрывающуюся в ладони головку, блестящую каплями смазки и семени. С трудом он заставил себя продолжать толчки. Стас внезапно резко выдохнул, напрягаясь всем телом и сжимая его внутри. Яшка перевёл зачарованный взгляд на его лицо: покрасневшие щёки и лоб, брови на изломе, приоткрытый рот, — и чуть не застонал от увиденного. Стас пережидал свой оргазм, словно долгожданную и мучительную вспышку счастья, и это зрелище казалось бесценным даром. Яшка зажмурился, совершенно беспомощный.

Он цеплялся за Стаса, за его плечи, хрипло и тяжело дыша, двигаясь машинально, влажно и свободно. Оргазм пришёл к нему тяжёлой, высокой волной, затопил и исчез, оставляя после себя пронзительную слабость.

Наконец он открыл глаза.

Стас провёл дрожащей рукой по животу, размазывая ладонью блестящую влагу. Его грудь часто вздымалась. Яшка осторожно опустился сверху, прижимаясь боком к его плечу.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил он чуть погодя, отдышавшись.

Стас помолчал, прежде чем ответить:

— А ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, да?

Стас едва кивнул.

— Надеюсь, что да, — поправился Яшка, не отставая.

— Понравилось, — признался Стас наконец. И повернул голову вбок, затыкая его дальнейшие вопросы поцелуем. Ему правда всё понравилось, точно? А что именно и когда? Яшка утопал в его объятиях, не зная, чего хочет больше: уточнить, не сплоховал ли он, или молча целоваться дальше. В принципе, не похоже, что Стас чем-то не доволен, так что...

И тут его достаточно бесцеремонно оттолкнули.

— В душ, сейчас же, — заявил Стас, поднимаясь на ноги. Точнее, пытаясь подняться.

— Вместе пойдём? — уточнил Яшка, не зная, на что теперь можно рассчитывать. Он рискнул и обхватил сидящего на диване Стаса за плечи.

— Давай вместе, — согласился тот, совершенно не сопротивляясь его объятиям.

Потом они поднялись, и Яшка поплёлся в ванную комнату вслед за Стасом, попутно поглядывая на его задницу. Он хотел бы... Чёрт, он снова хотел. Интересно, продержится ли он до постели или второй раз у них случится прямо в душе?

***

Яшка так ничего и не понял. Почему Стас ему поддался и почему не делал этого раньше. Было ли дело в том, что он признался в своих чувствах. Или причина необъяснимым образом крылась в его жадном и грубоватом поведении в палатке. Или просто Стасу захотелось побыть ведомым ради остроты ощущений. Яшка решил, что не станет расспрашивать, тем более что момент для разговоров всё не наступал. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом он и сам поймёт.

После душа они добрались до спальни, и там Яшке пришлось подставлять Стасу задницу — и снова всё было по-другому. Больше прелюдии, больше внимания. Стас не оставлял его до тех пор, пока Яшка не дошёл до исступления — и только тогда дал кончить. Это было настолько ново в их отношениях, что Яшка млел, будто кот, обласканный горячими солнечными лучами.

После второго раунда секса ему ужасно хотелось спать, и Стас сказал, чтобы он оставался. Что у них ещё есть пицца и пиво, и можно будет потом, завтра, заказать ещё какой-нибудь еды с доставкой на дом, или куда-нибудь выйти вместе, ведь целых два выходных впереди, и вообще... Яшка сглотнул, молча кивая. Соглашаясь.

И остался.


End file.
